Julius Andrews: Auf seinem Weg in die Zaubererwelt
by Tolotos
Summary: Stell dir vor, du wächst in einer Welt auf, in der Magie, Hexen und Zauberer, Drachen und Riesen nur in Märchenbüchern vorkommen! Du lernst von deinen Eltern und Lehrern, dass nichts wirklich ist, was nicht mit naturwissenschaftlichen Methoden gedeutet we


**HOGWARTS IST HUMBUG**

eine Fan-Fiction-Story aus der Welt der Harry-Potter-Serie  
E-Mail: hpfanthorsten-oberbossel.de   
http:www.thorsten-oberbossel.de

© 2000, 2001, 2002 by Thorsten Oberbossel

P/N: Ich postediesmal eine Geschichte, die nicht! von mir geschrieben ist. Sie stammt aus der Feder von Thorsten Oberbossel, der so nett war, mir seine Erlaubnis zu geben, damit ich diese Geschichte hier posten darf.

A/N: Die bisherigen Storys können nach meinem Dafürhalten von LeserInnen ab zehn Jahren gelesen werden, sind jedoch nicht nur für Kinder und Jugendliche gedacht. Auch erwachsene LeserInnen sind herzlich eingeladen, diese Geschichten zu lesen und sich daran zu erfreuen.

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, sowie die Verlagsrechte für Harry Potter © J.K.R.

Die Rechte für alle anderen Charaktere Thorsten Oberbossel

Das wütende Gebrumm war schon zu hören, bevor der kleine Junge die morsche Kellertreppe hinunter gestiegen war. Ihm klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Seine Freunde hatten ihn dazu überredet, in den verlassenen Keller der Sandersons einzusteigen, um nach alten Klamotten zu suchen, die dort vielleicht vergessen worden waren.

Der Junge erreichte das untere Ende der schaurig knarrenden Treppe. Das wütende Gebrumm wurde immer lauter. Der Junge war einen Moment lang entschlossen, wieder umzukehren, denn das fremde Geräusch machte ihm doch Angst. Doch dann trat er vorwärts, in den ersten Kellerraum hinein - und da kamen sie über ihn! Hunderte von Wespen surrten aus einem Spalt an der Decke heraus und griffen den Eindringling an, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihnen zu nähern. Der Junge schrie, als ihm der wütende Schwarm um Augen und Ohren wirbelte. Schmerzhafte Stiche trafen ihn im Gesicht und an Armen, Händen und den halbnackten Beinen. Der Junge floh in heller Panik aus dem Raum, stürzte auf die Treppe, robbte nach oben. Immer noch flogen die aufgescheuchten Insekten um ihn herum, stachen ihn. Fast ohnmächtig vor Angst und Schmerz schaffte es der Gepeinigte, das obere Ende der Treppe zu erreichen. Die Stiche an den Händen und Beinen jagten pochende Wellen aus Schmerz durch seinen kleinen Körper. Hinter sich hörte er immer noch das wilde Gebrumm der aufgeregten Wespen. Dann hörte er noch ein Geräusch, das ihm noch mehr Angst einjagte. Knirschend, knisternd und Krachend begann die Kellerdecke herabzubrechen. Steinchen und Staub regneten auf den gestochenen Jungen herab. Die erregten Wespen schwirrten noch wilder die Treppe hinauf. Sie wirbelten als summende und brummende Wolke aus kleinen schwarz-gelb geringelten Tierchen um den Jungen herum und über ihn hinweg ins Freie. Einige Wespen stachen noch einmal zu und trieben den Jungen, der nur einmal nachsehen wollte, was in dem alten Keller noch zu entdecken sei, ohne Sinn und Verstand hinaus in die helle Nachmittagssonne. Er sah durch die tränenden Augen seine beiden Freunde, Malcolm und Lester. Diese schrien in Panik und schlugen um sich, als der herausgejagte Wespenschwarm sie umsurrte. Dann griffen sie ihren Freund bei den Armen und zogen ihn mit sich. Dann brach der alte Keller zusammen und schleuderte eine riesige Wolke aus weißgrauem Steinstaub heraus. Das Haus erzitterte und drohte, ebenfalls zusammenzustürzen. Doch davon bekam der Junge nichts mehr mit, denn unvermittelt stürzte er in eine bodenlose Tiefe und wurde von Schwärze und Stille umfangen.

Schwer atmend, schweißgebadet, fand sich Julius Andrews in seinem Bett wieder. Er hatte nur geträumt. Zum x-ten Mal hatte er die schreckliche Sache von vor sieben Jahren geträumt, wie er mit seinen Freunden Malcolm und Lester in der alten Sanderson-Ruine nach Abenteuern gesucht und dabei mehrere Dutzend Wespenstiche abbekommen hatte, bevor der verrottete Keller über ihm zusammenzustürzen begann und er gerade noch ins Freie kam.

Seit diesem entsetzlichen Vorfall, der außer der schlimmen Erinnerung keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte, musste Julius sich langsam daran gewöhnen, im Sommer Insekten zu hören oder zu sehen, egal ob es eine Stubenfliege oder eine Hornisse war. Mit den Jahren hatte er es geschafft, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch zwischendurch kam immer wieder dieser Alptraum.

Julius Andrews war eigentlich ein völlig normaler Junge. Er spielte mit Gameboys, verehrte Action-Comics und schwärmte für amerikanische Rap-Musik. Er besaß kurzes blondes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Meistens lief er in ordentlichen Anzügen herum, die nicht nur er als spießig empfand. Seine Eltern wollten jedoch einen korrekten Jungen aufziehen. Das lag wohl nicht zuletzt daran, dass sein Vater Richard Forschungsdirektor einer Kunststofffabrik mit Verwaltungssitz in London war. Er besaß einen Doktortitel in Chemie und hatte ein hohes Einkommen, was sich auch an dem großen, jedes Jahr neu gestrichenen Haus in einem der Nobelvororte Londons und an einem großen grauen Bentley zeigte. Julius' Mutter Martha arbeitete als Programmiererin bei einer internationalen Handelsorganisation und beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit Schach, Problemen der Mathematik und liebte die Musik von Bach. Beide Eltern standen mit ihren Füßen fest auf dem Boden der wissenschaftlichen Exaktheit und Fakten. Wenn ein Freund von Julius mal zu Besuch kam und von seiner Vorliebe für Märchen und Fabeln berichtete, führte dies meistens dazu, dass Julius' Vater seinem Sohn den weiteren Umgang mit diesem „Phantasten" verbot.

„Ich habe dir schon mit zwei Jahren beigebracht, dass es weder Gespenster, noch Hexen, noch Drachen oder Zauberer gibt. Die einzigen sogenannten Zauberer sind Taschenspieler. Hexen nennt man böse Frauen wie Mrs. Crocker und Drachen sind nur Papierflieger. Jeder, der meint, was anderes behaupten zu müssen, sollte seinen Geisteszustand prüfen lassen oder geht davon aus, dass andere Idioten sind."

Julius musste deswegen seine AD&D-Spielfiguren, die er im Austausch mit Hulk-Comics bekam, immer wieder verstecken. Er glaubte zwar auch nicht an Zauberei, die wirklich mit überirdischen Sachen zu tun hatte, aber sah es auch nicht ein, weshalb sein Vater ihm das träumen von Abenteuern verbieten sollte. Hinzu kam, dass er in der Schule nicht gerade Spitzennoten bekam und meistens mit Jungen herumzog, die ihm nachliefen, weil er ein Talent zu gut durchdachten Streichen besaß.

Als Julius am 12. Juli von einem Fußballspiel zurückkehrte, offenbarte ihm sein Vater:

„Auch wenn Professor Dampsey mich davon abzubringen versucht hat, haben Mutter und ich beschlossen, dich doch nach Eton zu schicken, damit du endlich von diesen Lausbubenflausen kuriert wirst und was lernst, was deine Zukunft stabilisiert. Um die Aufnahmeprüfungen zu schaffen, kommt demnächst ein Nachhilfelehrer vorbei, um dich auf den richtigen Wissensstand zu bringen."

„Warum ausgerechnet dahin, wo die königliche Familie ihre Kinder hinschickt? Da gibt's doch nur eingebildete Typen", erwiderte Julius. Doch sein Vater sah ihn streng an und meinte:

„Die haben wichtige Eltern. Du bist auch wichtig."

„Ja, aber du hast immer gesagt, nicht deine Herkunft zählt, sondern deine Arbeit", antwortete Julius genervt. Seine Mutter sagte dazu:

„Das ist richtig. Aber in unserer Gesellschaft laufen genug Idioten herum, denen Äußerlichkeiten und Herkunft wichtiger sind. Das gilt auch für Firmenchefs."

„Ach ja, und der Sohn eines Direktors muss natürlich auf eine Superschule!" Maulte Julius, der sich ausmalte, wie seine nächsten sieben Jahre aussehen würden. Kein Herumziehen mit normalen Typen, keine Fußballspiele ohne Aufsicht oder Raufereien ohne Bestrafung.

Seine Eltern hatten sich nicht auf eine Diskussion eingelassen und ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt.

Einige Tage später, der neue Nachhilfelehrer stellte fest, dass Julius Andrews ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis besaß und sich einmal richtig gelernte Sachen gut merken konnte, landeten zwei merkwürdige Briefe im etwas protzigen roten Briefkasten der Andrews'. Auf einem prangte ein merkwürdiges Wappen, ein H, das von einem Löwen, einem Dachs, einem Adler und einer Schlange umringt war. Darunter stand die Adresse:

_**Julius Andrews  
das große Zimmer im ersten Stockwerk  
Winston- Churchill-Straße 13  
London**_

Sein Vater hatte einen ähnlichen Briefumschlag aus dem Postkasten gefischt. Die Umschläge sahen aus wie Pergament, wie es im Mittelalter verwendet wurde. Die Adressen waren mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben.

„Was soll denn das sein?" Grummelte Richard Andrews und öffnete den an ihn adressierten Umschlag. Julius ging mit seinem Umschlag in die Küche, wo im Moment niemand war. Als er von draußen einen Fluch hörte, zuckte er zusammen, wobei ihm zwei Pergamentseiten entfielen, die er gerade aus dem Umschlag gezogen hatte.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!" Bellte Richard Andrews. Julius hob eine Pergamentseite vom Boden auf und las:

_„Sehr geehrter Mr. Andrews, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie bei Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden sind. Da wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass Sie bislang nie etwas von uns oder anderen Einrichtungen der Zaubererwelt gehört haben, folgt hier eine kurze Beschreibung unserer Lehranstalt und eine Begründung für Ihre Aufnahme. ..."_

Julius konnte nur lesen, dass Hogwarts angeblich ein Internat für angehende Hexen und Zauberer sei und es entgegen allen Berichten nichtmagischer Menschen doch Zauberer und Hexen gebe und er, Julius Andrews, als einer von ihnen erkannt worden sei. Dann stürzte sein Vater in die Küche und entriss seinem Sohn die Pergamentseiten.

„Lies das nicht weiter. Das ist der hirnverbrannteste Unsinn, den uns jemals jemand aufgenötigt hat. Die schreiben dir so einen Brief und mir auch. Bei mir steht drin, dass ich Vorkehrungen treffen möge, dich einer Bande von sogenannten Zauberern zu übergeben, damit sie dir bei dem Erwerb deiner Schulsachen behilflich sein sollen. Diese Verrückten besitzen sogar die Frechheit, zu behaupten, dass unsere Wissenschaft unvollständiger Unsinn sei, der die wirkliche Welt aussperre. Das müssen Psychopathen sein, oder Sektenleute. Auf jeden Fall scheinen diese Leute gefährlich zu sein."

„Zauberer gibt's doch nur im Zirkus", wandte Julius ein und erntete ein erleichtertes Kopfnicken seines Vaters.

„Genau. Diese Zauberer sind eigentlich Trickbetrüger, Taschendiebe und Täuscher, die mit Ablenkungsmanövern und schnellen Manipulationen arbeiten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich da jemand einen Jux erlaubt hat, den ich nicht spaßig finden kann."

„Wieso, was schreiben die denn bei dir?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!" Knurrte Richard Andrews und sammelte die befremdlichen Pergamentseiten und den Umschlag für Julius ein. Dann verschwand er im Keller, wo er aus Zerstreuungsgründen ein kleines Labor unterhielt. Er warf die Pergamente in einen Brennofen und ließ sie darin zu Asche zerfallen.

Julius selbst legte sich am Abend mit einem merkwürdigen Bauchgrimmen zu Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er hörte, wie sich seine Eltern im unter seinem Zimmer liegenden Wohnzimmer unterhielten. Martha Andrews sagte gerade laut:

„Weißt du, was ich denke, Richard. Da hat irgendein Scherzbold das Internet nach kuriosen Unfällen und sonstigen Ereignissen durchforstet und sich überlegt, denen, die häufiger als eine von ihm festgelegte Zahl in derartige Sachen verwickelt waren, diese Briefe zu schreiben. Der oder die haben die Datenbanken geknackt und nach Kindern gesucht, die vor dem Wechsel auf eine höhere Schule stehen."

„Das ist illegal, Martha", warf Julius' Vater ein und sprach weiter:

„Das sind Hacker. Aber ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ich jetzt die Polizei rufen sollte. Ich habe die Dinger verbrannt. Wahrscheinlich haben wir Ruhe."

„Das wollen wir mal hoffen. Meistens lassen diese Leute andere in Ruhe, wenn diese nicht auf sie reagieren. Wir hatten doch in der Firma auch so etwas. Da hat einer die Speisepläne der Kantine aus dem Verwaltungscomputer gezogen und daraus eine Internetseite gebastelt, mit kulinarischen Tipps und Adressen. Solange die keine wirklich brisanten Daten finden können, sind die Leute harmlos."

„Ja, denke ich auch. Es sei denn, Martha, es ist eine Sekte, die nach der von dir beschriebenen Methode neue Jünger aussucht und ihnen einzureden versucht, dass sie Hexen und Zauberer sind. Manche Eltern fallen darauf herein, schicken ihre Kinder irgendwo hin und zahlen eine horrende Gebühr. Wenn sie Glück haben, kommen die Kinder zurück und sagen, dass man sich doch wohl geirrt hat. Es wäre aber schlimmer, wenn sie dort, wo immer sie hinkommen, durch Gehirnwäsche manipuliert werden. Wenn also noch so ein Pseudobrief hier eintrifft, hole ich die Polizei."

„Wo kamen denn die Briefe überhaupt her, Richard?" Hörte Julius seine Mutter eine sehr wichtige Frage stellen. Denn er hatte keinen Poststempel und keine einzige Briefmarke auf dem Umschlag finden können.

„Hmm, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe keine Briefmarke oder einen Poststempel gesehen", sprach es Richard Andrews aus.

„Dann ist es ein dummer Streich von Jungen, die sich für große Computerhelden halten. Die trieben irgendwo pergamentartiges Papier auf, beklecksten es mit einer tintenähnlichen Farbe und warfen die Dinger dann direkt ein", meinte Martha. „Vielleicht solltest du morgen fragen, ob jemandem wer aufgefallen ist."

„Gute Idee, Martha", erwiderte Julius' Vater beruhigt. Julius wusste, dass sein Vater immer froh war, eine so logisch denkende Frau zu haben.

Julius konnte nicht einschlafen. Er stand um Mitternacht auf. Seine Armbanduhr zeigte an, dass er vor genau einer Minute in seinen 11. Geburtstag hineingekommen war. Man schrieb den 20. Juli 1993. Er öffnete das große Fenster, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Dabei fiel ihm eine kleine Gestalt auf der ordentlich gemähten Vorgartenwiese auf. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte eine Katze, die ein selbst bei Dunkelheit zu erkennendes Tigermuster besaß. Sie kauerte auf der Wiese und sah zunächst zum Wohnzimmer, dann zu Julius hinauf. Dann wandte sie sich um und huschte lautlos davon.

Julius verbrachte einen sehr durchschnittlichen Geburtstag. Außer Moira, seiner Grundschulfreundin, die ein As in Geschichte und Naturkunde war, durfte niemand zu ihm, weil sein Vater davon ausging, dass die Jungen der Bubble-Gum-Bande" nichts für einen hoffnungsvollen Eton-Schüler waren. Mit Moira probierte er seinen neuen Computer mit Internetanschluss aus. Irgendwann erzählte er Moira von dem merkwürdigen Brief und brachte sie zum lachen. Dann meinte sie:

„Vielleicht waren es Lester und Malcolm. Die wollten deinen Vater so richtig ärgern. Oder glaubst du, sonst könnte wer herauskriegen, wo dein Zimmer liegt?"

„Natürlich!" Grinste Julius. „Als Paps sie abgebürstet hat, weil wir meinen Chemiebaukasten zur Herstellung von Schwefelwasserstoff benutzt haben, haben sie doch den Schwur der baldigen Rache gesprochen und sich verzogen."

„Richtig. Und ihr Bubble-Gums seid eben ehrenwerte Lausbuben. Es geschehe, wie es gesagt wurde! Abrakadabra!"

Beide lachten über diese alte Zauberformel, weil sie als Schlusspunkt gut geeignet war. Doch mehr war zu Julius' 11. Geburtstag nicht zu berichten.

Abends durfte Julius seine Schulfreundin mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause begleiten. Dabei stießen sie auf besagte Lester und Malcolm aus der Bubble-Gum-Bande. Lester war ein stämmiger Zwölfjähriger mit pechschwarzem Haar, einer Stupsnase und graublauen Augen. Malcolm war etwas schmächtiger, trug einen zerzausten braunen Haarschopf und hatte leicht abstehende Ohren. Seine himmelblauen Augen wirkten immer so, als lauerten sie auf eine Gelegenheit, einen Streich zu spielen.

Die beiden taten empört, dass sie nicht eingeladen worden waren, lachten dann aber und schenkten Julius einen Feuerwerkskörper, der beim Abbrennen bunte Ringe in die Luft sprühen würde.

„Den schmuggle ich Paps ins Labor. Wenn der ein Experiment macht und ihm das Ding um die Ohren saust, glaubt der noch an Zauberei", lachte Julius. Malcolm zog eine Zuckerstange aus seiner rechten Hosentasche und schwang sie wie einen Zauberstab. Dabei murmelte er unverständliches Zeug.

Julius nahm dieses Theater zum Anlass, von diesen merkwürdigen Briefen zu erzählen. Dann nahm er die Zuckerstange und sagte:

„Hokuspokus Omnibus und Lokus." Alle lachten darüber.

Als Malcolm etwas um seine Beine streichen fühlte, zuckte er zusammen. Dann sah er eine getigerte Katze, die schnurstracks auf Julius zulief. Dieser sah, dass das Tier merkwürdige viereckige Zeichnungen um seine Augen besaß und irgendwie so wirkte, als sehe sie ihn streng an.

„Straßenviech! Hau ab!" Stieß Lester aus und holte mit dem rechten Fuß aus, um die Katze zu treten. Moira ging dazwischen und meinte:

„Gegen Streiche habe ich ja nichts. Aber du trittst hier kein wehrloses Tier."

„Ach du liebe Güte, die Tierfreundin spricht", flötete Malcolm gehässig. Lester ließ das Bein wieder sinken, während die Katze sich ohne Scheu auf Julius' linken Fuß legte.

„Woher kennst denn du das Vieh?" Wollte Malcolm wissen und trat näher an seinen Schulfreund heran.

„Frag die Katze! Ich kenne sie nicht."

„Flohsack! Mach, dass du Land gewinnst!" Gab Lester drohend von sich und holte eine Knallerbse aus seiner Hosentasche. Er warf sie der Katze vor die Nase und guckte dumm, als sie ohne zu explodieren auftippte und dann harmlos davon rollte."

„Mann, was war denn das für ein Blindgänger?" Knurrte Malcolm. Die Katze blieb ruhig liegen.

„Dein Vater hat diese Briefe verbrannt?" Fragte Lester. Julius antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Beiden soviel Aufwand trieben, ohne beobachten zu können, was bei einem Streich passierte.

„Was stand denn da noch so drin?"

„Weiß ich nicht, Lester. Paps hat mir die komischen Pergamentdinger weggenommen. Vielleicht stand da was drin, welchen Zauberspruch ich lernen muss, um dieses abgedrehte Hogwarts zu erreichen. So was wie „„Scotty, beam mich rauf!"," Wieder lachten alle. Dann merkte Julius, wie ihm die auf dem Fuß liegende Katze kurz mit einer Tatze ins Hosenbein hieb, bevor sie aufsprang und davonhuschte.

„Weg ist das Biest. Vielleicht war es ja ein Hexentier", grinste Lester und warf noch eine Knallerbse. Diese zersprang mit lautem Knall, mindestens 20 m weit entfernt.

Julius dachte zunächst, sein Vater würde sich nur darüber ärgern, dass er zehn Minuten nach der erwarteten Zeit nach Hause gekommen war. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er, wie seine Mutter gerade einen Stapel Briefumschläge zusammenpackte und in einen großen Müllsack stopfte.

„Ich habe die Polizei gerufen, als mir diese lächerlichen Schreiben hier vor die Tür geworfen wurden. Ich habe mich sogar mit dem Chef von Scotland Yard höchstpersönlich verbinden lassen. Der sagte mir doch glatt, dass diese Schreiben in den letzten Monaten häufiger an Kinder und Jugendliche geschickt wurden, die über Computer in irgendwelchen Interessenforen zu den Themen Fantasy-Spiel und Hexerei etwas geschrieben haben", schnaubte Richard Andrews.

„So etwas habe ich aber nicht getan, Paps", beteuerte Julius, der darum kämpfte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie dem auch sei, die Herren Beamten sehen es als unnötigen Zeitvertreib an, zu klären, woher diese Briefe kommen und von wem", sagte Julius' Vater in gereiztem Tonfall. „Und dafür zahlen wir auch noch Steuern", schimpfte er dann noch und nahm seiner Frau den Müllsack ab.

„Willst du den Krempel verbrennen?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Sicher doch. Oder denkst du, ich ließe zu, dass irgendein Müllfahrer diese Unmenge findet und sich darüber amüsiert, mit welchem Schwachsinn unsereins heute bombardiert wird", Polterte Richard Andrews.

„Und du glaubst nicht mehr, dass es eine Sekte oder dergleichen ist, Paps?" Hakte Julius nach.

„Sicher glaube ich das noch. Allerdings sind das dann Leute, die völlig anders vorgehen, als bisher bekannte Gruppen, um ein neues Mitglied zu werben", erwiderte Richard Andrews.

„Aber irgendwem ist es nicht zu schade, Pergamentpapier zu verschwenden, nur um mich zu erreichen", stellte Julius fest, als er den prallen Müllbeutel ansah.

„Das wollen sie dir glauben machen", sagte Julius' Vater verärgert. Doch Martha Andrews nickte leicht, als würde sie genau dasselbe denken, wie ihr Sohn. Julius sagte dann noch:

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass die jetzt genug haben."

Julius ging in sein Zimmer hinauf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Dann erst sah er die vier Pergamentumschläge, die unter dem Fenster auf dem Boden lagen. Das Fenster war nur einen schmalen Spalt hochgeschoben, um frische Luft einzulassen. Sofort tauchte der Junge nach den verstreuten Umschlägen und prüfte nach, ob sie alle die gleiche Anschrift und den gleichen Absender trugen. Alle Vier wiesen das fremdartige Siegel und die smaragdgrüne Tintenschrift auf.

„Damit haben sie nicht gerechnet", dachte Julius und schmunzelte. Denn seine Eltern, die wohl nur die Briefe aufgelesen hatten, die vor der Haustür verteilt lagen oder im Briefkasten gelandet sein mussten, hatten nicht daran gedacht, sein Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Aber wer hatte so unbemerkt vier Briefe durch sein Fenster einwerfen können? Derjenige musste ja gut klettern können oder gar geflogen sein, dachte Julius. Hinzu kam, dass der merkwürdige Briefbote genau wusste, welches Zimmer Julius bewohnte. Nun aber, da er schon einmal vier Briefe bei sich hatte, überkam ihn die Neugier, endlich einen davon richtig zu Ende zu lesen. Er versteckte zwei der Umschläge in einer Schublade mit alten Schulheften, die er deshalb behalten wollte, weil dort alte Liedertexte drinstanden, die er im Musikunterricht aufgeschrieben hatte. Einen Umschlag legte er wieder unters Fenster, so als habe er ihn noch nicht gefunden. Einen Umschlag öffnete er und zog drei Pergamentseiten heraus. Auf der oberen stand geschrieben:

_„Sehr geehrter Mr. Andrews, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie bei Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden sind. Da wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass Sie bislang nie etwas von uns oder anderen Einrichtungen der Zaubererwelt gehört haben, folgt hier eine kurze Beschreibung unserer Lehranstalt und eine Begründung für Ihre Aufnahme. _

_Entgegen der Ihnen durch Ihre Umgebung vermittelten Meinung und Weltanschauung existieren auf diesem Planeten sehr wohl Menschen mit magischen Talenten, die wie Mitglieder der Ihnen vertrauten technischen Zivilisation dazu ausgebildet werden, ihre Fähigkeiten zu erweitern und zu beherrschen. Nun kommt es normalerweise nicht vor, dass ein Mensch, der aus einer Familie von nichtmagisch begabten Menschen abstammt, derartige Fähigkeiten mitbringt. Jedoch gibt es wenige Ausnahmen, wo Kinder geboren werden, bei denen sich im Verlauf der ersten zehn Lebensjahre Ansätze zur Befähigung als Hexe oder Zauberer herausbilden, obwohl sie keinen direkten Verwandten mit magischen Fähigkeiten vorweisen können. Durch Ereignisse, die sich in Ihrer frühen Kindheit zutrugen, wurde unser Ministerium für Zauberei auf Sie aufmerksam und trat an uns heran, um zu prüfen, ob Sie die Grundlagen für die Aufnahme in unsere Lehranstalt mitbringen. Wie oben erwähnt fiel das Ergebnis vollwertig positiv aus. Deshalb noch einige Anmerkungen zu unserer Lehranstalt: _

_Hogwarts wurde vor tausend Jahren begründet und hat sich der Ausbildung von Kindern verschrieben, die der Zauberei mächtig sind. In allen relevanten Bereichen der Magie, wie Zaubertrankbrauerei, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen schwarzmagische Erscheinungsformen, Zauberpflanzen und -kräuter, sowie der Zauberkunst, welche im wesentlichen die Bezauberung von toter und lebender Materie beinhaltet, werden in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Die Ausbildung beginnt nach Vollendung des elften Lebensjahres oder wenn festgestellt wurde, dass die Grundschulausbildung abgeschlossen wurde und erstreckt sich über sieben Klassen. Wie im nichtmagischen Schulsystem beinhaltet die Ausbildung in Hogwarts zwei Hauptprüfungen, der ZAG (Zauberergrad) bei Beendigung der fünften und dem UTZ (Unheimlich toller Zauberer) bei Beendigung der siebten Klasse. _

_Die Unterbringung erfolgt in vier Häusern, die nach einem erst bei Ihrer Einschulung erläuterten Verfahren belegt werden. Neben der Bibliothek stehen den Schülerinnen und Schülern die allgemeinen Aufenthaltsräume, sowie Flugbesen für Trainingsflüge zur Verfügung. Weitere Materialien, wie die Schulausrüstung, müssen selbst bezahlt werden. Näheres hierzu auf der beigefügten Liste. Die Grundfinanzierung jedes Schuljahres kann sofort oder jedes Jahr neu getätigt werden. Ihre Eltern erhalten Parallel zu dieser Mitteilung eine entsprechende Auflistung. _

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Sicherlich sind noch viele Fragen offen. Daher teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass Sie am 22. Juli Gelegenheit erhalten werden, mit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin von Hogwarts zu sprechen, die Sie um fünf Uhr nachmittags besuchen möchte. _

_mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Im Auftrag: Lorna Oaktree: Leiterin des Sekretariats für die  
Einschulung von Kindern aus nichtmagischen Familien._

_Anlage: 1 Liste der benötigten Schulbücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände  
1 Liste von Vorkommnissen zur Klärung zauberischer Grundlagen  
bei Julius Andrews_

Julius stutzte. Sicher hatte er damit gerechnet, dass diese Leute ihm eine Geschichte erzählen würden, wieso man glaubte, dass er in eine merkwürdige Zaubererschule zu gehen hätte. Doch als er die Liste mit den Vorkommnissen las, die ihn als möglichen Zauberer ausweisen sollten, verschlug es ihm fast den Atem. Auf der Liste stand folgendes:

_Liste von Begebenheiten potentieller Zauberei_

_Ermittelte Person: Julius Andrews, geboren am 20. Juli 1982. _

_Ereignis 1: Reflexartige Abfederung eines Aufpralls nach unbeabsichtigtem Sturz aus einem Fenster des zweiten Stockwerks am 15. April 1986. _

_Ereignis 2: Beschleunigte Wundheilung ohne Vernarbung am 12. September 1986 _

_Ereignis 3: Durch Panik ausgelöstes Einstürzen einer Kellerdecke am 13. August 1986. Dabei erlittene Insektenstiche klangen auf Grund von Selbstheilungszauber aus Angst und Erregung entstanden ohne Rückstand ab. _

_Ereignis 4: Durch Angst ausgelöste Löschung eines Zimmerbrandes am 25. Oktober 1987. _

_Ereignis 5: Selbstheilung einer Verbrennung zweiten Grades ohne Vernarbung am 11. August 1989. _

_Ereignis 6: Durch Körperkontakt und aus Angst erfolgte Öffnung eines Türschlosses wegen eines von böswilligen Mitschülern gelegten Schwelbrandes am 19. Mai 1989. _

_Ereignis 7: Aus Wut gewirkter Spontanlähmungsfluch gegen den Mitschüler Buster Hamilton am 1. Februar 1990. (Die magische Lähmung wurde von Mitarbeitern der Abteilung zur Umkehrung verunglückter Zauberei behoben und das Gedächtnis der Zeugen korrigiert) _

_Ereignis 8: Fernlenkung eines Fußballs ohne Körperliche Berührung am 20. Juni 1992. _

_Diese acht Ereignisse genügen vollkommen, um Julius Andrews als potentiellen Zauberer zu klassifizieren. Eine fachgerechte Ausbildung der geäußerten Grundtalente nach Abschnitt 144 und Abschnitt 324 des Zaubereigesetzes wird dringend empfohlen. _

_Tiberius Eagleridge: Sachbearbeiter zur Früherkennung magisch begabter Kinder aus Muggelfamilien_

Julius wusste, dass diese Ereignisse alle tatsächlich passiert waren. Wie Buster Hamilton versucht hatte, ihn zu treten und dann zwei Stunden lang nicht mehr laufen konnte, wie er aus Sandersons Keller flüchtete, als ihn ein Wespenschwarm angegriffen hatte und der Keller danach zusammengestürzt war, wie er sich am Lagerfeuer verbrannte und die höllisch schmerzenden Brandblasen innerhalb einer Stunde wieder verheilt waren und wie die Feuerzeugbande, die erklärten Feinde der Bubblegum-Bande, ihn in einer Klokabine eingesperrt und einen alten Pappkarton angesteckt hatten, um ihm Angst zu machen und er die verschlossene Tür nach kurzem Rütteln geöffnet hatte. Die Feuerzeugbande musste danach Strafarbeiten ausführen, und der Direktor, Mr. Thorough, hatte laut über eine Wiedereinführung der Prügelstrafe nachgedacht. Und das alles waren keine Zufälle? Julius dachte daran, diese Liste seinen Eltern zu geben, damit sie sich darüber informierten, dass er tatsächlich zaubern konnte, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie genau das gehen sollte. Außerdem interessierte er sich dafür, was diese Leute ihm noch zu sagen hatten. Doch er kannte seinen Vater. Dieser würde niemanden an sich heranlassen, der ihm etwas von Zauberei oder ähnlichem unwissenschaftlichem erzählen würde.

Zum Schluss las er noch die Liste mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Schulbüchern. Besonders faszinierte ihn die Vorstellung, einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten, der nicht aus Zucker bestand. Hinzu kam die Vorstellung, vor einem Kessel mit brodelndem Gebräu zu sitzen. Auch wirkte das Wort „Zauberpflanzen" wie eine Verheißung hochinteressanter Gewächse. Er erinnerte sich an ein Begleitbuch für Spielleiter eines Fantasy- Rollenspielsystems, in dem es ausschließlich um solche magischen Pflanzen ging. Er öffnete seinen Bücherschrank und fand das kleine Buch mit den hundert bekanntesten Zauberpflanzen hinter einigen Büchern über Flugzeuge, Autos und Weltraumfahrzeuge. Dann ging er an seinen Computer und wählte sich ins Internet ein, um einige Forschungen zu betreiben. Er suchte nach Wörtern wie „Hogwarts", „Muggel" und „Ministerium für Zauberei". Doch jede Suche erwies sich als Fehlschlag. Dann rief er eine Datenbank für Namensursprünge und Verwandtschaftsgrade auf und gab den Familiennamen „Andrews" ein. Dann gab er den Namen seines Vaters ein und wartete einige Minuten, bis auf dem Bildschirm die Meldung auftauchte:

„Suche erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Stammbaum kann entweder direkt eingesehen werden oder per E-Mail geordert werden."

Julius ließ sich das Suchergebnis auf dem elektronischen Postweg zusenden und las nach der Internetsitzung die Liste durch, die das Suchprogramm erstellt hatte. Dabei kam er auf ein höchst interessantes Ergebnis. Er las:

„Im Jahre 1743 heiratete Louis Bakersfield Megan McGonagall, eine als Naturheilerin bekannte Dame aus dem schottischen Hochland und zog mit ihr nach Hainburg, wo sie zusammen vier Kinder bekamen, Louis, Siomas, Sandra und Rodney. Megan Bakersfield geb. McGonagall stand Zeit ihres Lebens im Ruf, Hexerei zu betreiben, zumal sie einen Großteil jedes Jahres an einem unbekannten Ort weilte, von dem niemand erfuhr und was sie dort tat."

„um die 250 Jahre ist das her", dachte Julius laut und ließ die zugestellte Liste mit den Angaben ausdrucken. Dann prüfte er nach, ob die anderen drei Briefe denselben Text besaßen und nahm den Brief, den er zuerst gelesen hatte und verließ damit das Zimmer, gerade, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer einen erschreckten Aufschrei seines Vaters hörte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Die machen mich noch wahnsinnig!" Rief Richard Andrews und stürmte mit einem Arm voller Briefumschläge aus dem Elternschlafzimmer der Andrews'.

„Hast du etwa die Fenster in den Schlafzimmern offen gelassen, Martha!"

„Ja, nur einen Spalt, Richard. Wieso?"

„Diese Irren haben noch mal 50 Briefe in unser Schlafzimmer geworfen!" Rief Richard Andrews. Dann sah er seinen Sohn an und fragte:

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auch Briefe in deinem Zimmer gefunden?"

„Doch, habe ich. Da lagen zwei Umschläge unter dem Fenster. Offenbar ging denen das Material aus, dass ich nur zwei davon geschickt bekam. Die lagen beide unter dem Fenster, als hätte sie ein Kletterkünstler oder ein Vogel im Flug durchs Fenster geschoben."

„Die sind irre", lamentierte Julius' Vater und riss seinem Sohn den Briefumschlag aus der Hand. Dann fragte er:

„Du hast das doch nicht etwa gelesen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das gelesen, Paps. Denkst du, ich finde Briefumschläge in meinem Zimmer und werfe sie ungeöffnet in den Müll?"

„Ja, stimmt. So vernünftig musst du ja auch noch nicht denken. Mann, diese Leute, wer immer die sind, wollen uns terrorisieren. Jetzt gehe ich persönlich zum Yard und lege denen diese Dinger auf den Tisch."

„Würde ich nicht machen, Paps. Denn wenn das wirklich Irre sind, die nur zu viel Papier haben, lohnt sich das nicht. Denn wie will die Polizei verhindern, dass wir weiter diese Dinger kriegen? Sie könnte nur herausfinden, wie sie geschrieben wurden und vielleicht, woher das Pergamentzeug stammt. Aber da ist weder eine Briefmarke, noch ein Poststempel drauf. Außerdem sind beide Briefe genau gleich, obwohl es keine Maschinenschrift ist. Irgendwer hat da eine gute Methode gefunden, Kopien anzufertigen, ohne dass sie wie Kopien aussehen. Aber du kannst ja damit zur Polizei gehen."

Martha Andrews kam die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinaufgestiegen und sah ihren Mann und ihren Sohn mit den merkwürdigen Briefumschlägen dastehen. Sie hörte noch die letzten Worte der Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Sohn und sagte nur:

„Wenn die Briefe wirklich kopiert wurden, aber nicht wie Kopien aussehen, dann haben die Möglichkeiten, Kopien zu verfertigen, die wir trotz sehr guter Maschinen nicht hinbekommen. Du kannst ja damit zur Polizei und die Dinger analysieren lassen. Das bringt aber die Gefahr mit sich, dass die Presse das mitkriegt. Ich habe erst vor kurzem gelesen, dass eine Suchanzeige aus prominenten Kreisen zu früh an die Presse gegangen ist. Stell dir mal vor, in der Zeitung kommt ein Artikel: „Forschungsleiter von Omniplast hat einen Zauberer zum Sohn!"

„Ich analysiere die Briefe selbst", entschied sich Richard Andrews. Schließlich besaß er ja ein eigenes Chemielabor im Keller, durch eine doppelte Feuer- und Gasschutztür vom Rest des Hauses abgeschirmt. Dort konnte er Analysen durchführen und experimentieren.

„Dann tu das. Wenn du rausfindest, ob ein Originalbrief dabei ist, kannst du den ja der Polizei geben", stimmte Martha Andrews zu. Richard Andrews nickte und ging mit den Briefen, auch den zweien, die Julius ihm überließ, in den Keller. Nach einer Stunde kehrte er mit verärgertem Gesicht zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie's angestellt haben, aber jeder dieser verfluchten Briefe und Briefumschläge ist mit echter Tinte geschrieben worden und auf echtem Pergament. Und es ist noch etwas passiert. Als ich den vierten Brief analysieren wollte, verschwand die Schrift von allen Seiten und Umschlägen und ließ sich nicht mehr zurückbringen, obwohl ich alle Techniken ausprobiert habe, um Geheimtinten sichtbar zu machen. Aber die kriegen uns nicht klein. Ich glaube nicht an Hexerei, auch wenn diese vermaledeiten Briefe mir vorzugaukeln versuchen, es ginge nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

„Und hast du vielleicht gelesen, dass uns die stellvertretende Schulleiterin dieses Hogwarts besuchen will?" Fragte Julius keck.

„Heimsuchen wäre da wohl das richtige Wort", schnaubte Richard Andrews verächtlich. Doch in seinen Augen funkelte Angst, kurz nur, aber Julius konnte es genau sehen. Irgendwie musste er sich vor weiteren Zeichen dieser Leute von Hogwarts fürchten, wo immer sie herkamen. Ob es wirklich Zauberer waren, konnte Julius nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Deshalb war er auch eher gespannt, ob die Schreiber des Briefes jemanden schicken würden, vielleicht tatsächlich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

Julius las seinen Eltern noch die Liste vor, die er recherchiert hatte und betonte vor allem die Verbindung zwischen Megan McGonagall und Louis Bakersfield, einem Vorfahren seines Vaters.

„Dann haben die den Kehricht wohl auch aus dem Internet, dass du angeblich zaubern kannst."

„Aber die Liste mit den Vorfällen", wandte Julius ein.

„Zufälle. Spontane Heilung gibt es. Auch wenn die Medizin sie nicht erklären kann, und die anderen Sachen sind Phantastereien. Das mit der Klotür liegt daran, dass die Schultoiletten eben schon so alt sind, dass die Türen nicht mehr richtig schließen", widersprach Richard Andrews. Dann sagte er noch:

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer da auf die Idee gekommen ist, uns auszuspionieren, aber das ist an und für sich originell, eine derartige Story für einen Erpressungsversuch zu erfinden."

„Erpressungsversuch, Paps?" Wunderte sich Julius.

„Na klar! Sie wollen, dass du eine angebliche Zaubererschule besuchst, damit sie dich dort so formen können, dass du später von mir profitieren und sie davon profitieren können. Aber solange ich noch Mittel weiß, das zu verhindern, werde ich das tun", bekräftigte Richard Andrews.

„Du meinst, sie wollen Geld dafür haben, dass ich nicht mehr von ihnen angeschrieben werde?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Sicher doch. Sie wollen sich an uns bereichern, und du bietest ihnen eine Plattform dafür, uns zu terrorisieren."

„Warum drohen die dann nicht mit Kidnapping oder sonst welchem Zeug?" Fragte Julius.

„Weil das eben nicht mehr zeitgemäß erscheint. Mit dieser Story kann natürlich keiner so einfach zur Polizei gehen. Deine Mutter hat da Recht. Die würden mich für irre halten oder darüber lachen", sagte Julius' Vater.

„Und was willst du dann unternehmen?" Fragte Martha Andrews.

„Ich werde eine Privatdetektei damit beauftragen, unser Haus zu observieren und jeden zu filmen, der sich nähert. Wenn wir die Leute bei ihren Taten erwischen können, können wir auch zur Polizei gehen", verkündete der Vater von Julius.

„Das wird aber teuer", bemerkte der Junge, der bald nach Eton gehen sollte.

„Das ist es mir wert, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dann wieder ruhig schlafen kann", antwortete Richard Andrews.

Der Nächste Tag bestand für Julius in weiteren Prüfungsvorbereitungen für Eton. Der Nachhilfelehrer, den sein Vater engagiert hatte testete, wie gut er Gedichte auswendig lernen konnte oder wie schnell er sich Listen und Tabellen einprägen konnte. Am Abend erhielten sie Besuch von einem Herren in grauem Geschäftsleuteanzug mit dunkelblauer Krawatte, der jedoch eher wie ein professioneller Leichtathlet aussah. Dunkles Haar umrahmte ein scharfgeschnittenes Gesicht, aus dem zwei wache graue Augen blickten.

„Nelson Blacksmith von der Perssec-Kompanie", stellte er sich vor, bevor Julius in sein Zimmer geschickt wurde. Julius fügte sich und dachte nur daran, dass sie hoffentlich keine Kameraüberwachung innerhalb des Hauses beschließen würden. So heftig konnte sein Vater sich nicht bedroht fühlen, dass er sich und seine Familie total überwachen lassen musste.

Am Abend sprach Julius' Mutter noch mal zu ihrem Sohn:

„Wir haben ordentliche Personen- und Gebäudeschützer engagiert. Die werden das Haus von morgen früh an mit Videokameras überwachen, nur von außen und ohne Mikrofon. Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht „1984" wahrmachen, nur wegen so Leuten, die uns verkaufen wollen, dass es noch echte Zauberer und Hexen geben soll. Vielleicht kommt diese Professor McGonagall nicht alleine her."

„Werden Leute dieser Sicherheitsfirma im Haus sein?" Fragte Julius.

„Nein, nur außen. Gesetzt den Fall, die haben Interna über uns recherchiert, die selbst eine diskrete Schutzfirma nicht mitbekommen soll, ist es besser, keinen Fremden im Haus zu haben. Wir haben jedoch einen Funksender bekommen, den wir aktivieren können, falls wir in Gefahr geraten sollten. Außerdem hat dein Vater noch eine Rückversicherung."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa die Knarre, die Paps sich vor vier Jahren besorgt hat?" Fragte Julius mit besorgter Stimme.

„Doch, das Ding, Julius. Ich bin zwar auch nie für solche Instrumente gewesen. Aber vielleicht ist es nicht unpraktisch, so was im Haus zu haben", erwiderte Mrs. Andrews.

Am nächsten Tag lag eine bedrückende Spannung über dem Haus in der Winston-Churchill-Straße. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass der Nachhilfelehrer heute noch mals kommen sollte, den Julius' Vater engagiert hatte, sondern auch an dieser Ankündigung, die wie eine Drohung und eine interessante Neuigkeit über der Familie Andrews schwebte. Am Mittag sah Julius die getigerte Katze mit den viereckigen Markierungen um die Augen wieder. Sie stromerte durch die gepflegten Vorgärten der ordentlich aneinandergereihten Häuser, blickte Julius kurz an und lief dann unbekümmert zu einer niedrigen Mauer, auf die sie mit einem geschmeidigen Satz hinaufsprang. Dann blieb sie sitzen, die Ohren auf Horchstellung, als warte sie auf etwas oder jemanden. Julius glaubte, sie sei wohl auf der Suche nach einem Vogel oder einem Kater für gemütliche Stunden. Er ging in das Haus seiner Eltern zurück.

Der Nachhilfelehrer, Mr. Russell, erschien pünktlich um zwei Uhr nachmittags und ging mit Julius die letzten Prüfungen durch, die der Junge kurz vor der Einschulung zu absolvieren hatte. Dabei bemerkte der Lehrer, dass eine getigerte Katze auf dem Fenstersims platzgenommen hatte und bat Julius, das Fenster zu öffnen. Dann streckte Mr. Russell seine rechte Hand aus, um das Tier zu streicheln. Doch dieses fauchte warnend und hob die rechte Vordertatze mit ausgefahrenen Krallen.

„Das ist eine Straßenkatze. Ich weiß nicht, woher die kam und wieso die sich hier herumdrückt", erklärte Julius, als er das enttäuschte Gesicht des Nachhilfelehrers mit der dunkelblonden Halbglatze sah. Mr. Russell schloss das Fenster wieder und fuhr mit dem letzten Vorprüfungsunterricht fort.

Um vier Uhr verließ Mr. Russell das Haus der Andrews' wieder und versicherte dem nervös dreinschauenden Vater, dass Julius alle Hürden nehmen würde. Man habe ihm in der alten Schule zu wenig Möglichkeiten geboten, seine Lernbegabungen zu nutzen. Richard Andrews nickte und strich sich durch das schüttere graublonde Haar und sagte:

„Das ist immer dasselbe Spiel. Intelligente Kinder werden nicht richtig gefördert in diesen übergroßen Grundschulen. Manche behaupten sogar, die Kinder seien zurückgeblieben oder verrückt."

Als der Nachhilfelehrer fort war meinte Richard Andrews:

„Du hast gehört, was der Lehrer gesagt hat. Ich weiß jetzt, dass alles, was du bisher nach Hause gebracht hast, das Produkt deiner Nachlässigkeit war. Du kannst mehr, als du uns allen glauben machen wolltest. Aber das hört auf, wenn du erst einmal in Eton bist, kapiert?"

„Die haben da andere Maßstäbe. Wenn ich da eine Vier kriege, zählt das wie eine Zwei auf einer gewöhnlichen Oberschule."

„Du wirst mir keine Vieren nach Hause bringen, verstanden?"

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt. Ich bin kein Computer, und hexen kann ich auch nicht", versetzte Julius frech. Sein Vater fuhr zusammen, als habe er einen Schlag in den Magen abbekommen. Dann sagte er:

„Das ist mir klar."

Kurz vor fünf Uhr erhielt Martha Andrews einen Anruf von der Sicherheitsfirma. Sie kam strahlend aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück und sagte:

„Die Videokameras sind aufgebaut. Keiner kann sehen, dass wir das Haus beobachten lassen. Außerdem haben sie Peilsender dabei, um das Auto des sogenannten Professors zu verwanzen. Hoffentlich ist es das Geld wert!"

„Hoffe lieber, dass dieser angedrohte Besuch überhaupt nicht kommt. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, mich mit kriminellen Leuten zu unterhalten", erwiderte Richard Andrews und tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Jackett, in dessen Seitentasche er den Revolver gesteckt und mit großen Taschentüchern umkleidet hatte, damit die Waffe nicht zu erkennen war.

Um genau fünf Uhr klingelte es an der Tür. Richard und Martha sahen sich an. Sie hatten geglaubt, dass ein Krimineller nicht offen an die Haustür kam.

„Frag erst, wer es ist!" Forderte Richard Andrews seine Frau auf, während er Julius in sein Zimmer schickte.

„Wer ist da bitte?" Hörte der Junge seine Mutter rufen. Eine gedämpfte Frauenstimme erwiderte:

„Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, Professor von Hogwarts. Ich habe mich vorgestern angekündigt."

„Lass sie rein, Martha! Ich will kein unnötiges Aufsehen", entschied Richard Andrews. Julius hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und Schritte auf dem Boden erklangen. Dann hörte er die fremde Frauenstimme sagen:

„Bitte rufen Sie Ihren Sohn wieder herunter. Was ich zu erklären habe, ist besonders für ihn bestimmt."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich einen Sohn habe und wo dieser gerade sein muss?" Fragte Richard Andrews verärgert.

„Denken Sie, ich würde ein Muggelhaus aufsuchen, dessen Bewohner sich sehr abweisend und verängstigt verhalten, ohne es vorher eingehend zu beobachten. Vertrödeln Sie bitte nicht meine und Ihre wertvolle Zeit mit Versuchen, Ihre Intelligenz mit meiner zu messen. Ich weiß, dass Sie einen Sohn haben, der Julius heißt, dass er vor zwei Tagen seinen elften Geburtstag beging, zu dem er eine Vorrichtung bekam, die Computer heißt und so etwas wie eine Wissenserfassungsmaschine ist, dass er zwei Freunde hat, die keine Katzen mögen, eine gebildete Schulfreundin besitzt, die Katzen liebt und heute nachmittag von einem Mann auf einen Schulbesuch im Muggelinternat Eton vorbereitet wurde. Möchten Sie weitere Details erfahren? - Gut, dann holen Sie Ihren Sohn jetzt bitte zu uns herunter!"

Julius spürte beim Klang dieser Stimme, dass die Fremde sehr willensstark sein musste. Sie hatte sich gegen seinen Vater durchgesetzt, wie dessen Schweigen verriet. Keine vier Sekunden später rief er nach Julius.

Das erste, was Julius auffiel, als er in das Wohnzimmer eintrat, war der lange smaragdgrüne Umhang, den die Fremde trug. Dann sah er die quadratischen Brillengläser der nicht ganz willkommenen Besucherin und dachte irgendwie an diese Tigerkatze, die er gerade am Nachmittag erst wiedergesehen hatte. Er sah das schwarze Haar, dass hinter dem Nacken zu einem Knoten gebunden war und spürte, wie die ältere Frau ihn musterte, als warte sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Andrews Junior. Endlich kann ich mich Ihnen vorstellen. Ich bin Professor Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Humbug!" Knurrte Richard Andrews und schüttelte den Kopf, als Julius auf die Fremde zuging, die ihre rechte Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, in einem Zirkus aufzutreten", meinte Julius, jede Höflichkeit missachtend und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Daran ist uns auch überhaupt nicht gelegen. Im Gegenteil. Unser Anliegen ist es, zu verhindern, dass Sie irgendwann als Kuriosität in einer Schauveranstaltung oder einer dieser primitiven Talkshows herumgereicht werden", erwiderte Prof. McGonagall. Dann wandte sie sich an Martha Andrews.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, wie Männer um Ihr Haus mehrere Gerätschaften mit gläsernen Linsen aufgebaut haben, die wohl dazu dienen sollen, dieses Haus zu überwachen oder Bildaufzeichnungen zu machen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ihrem Sinne. Ich weiß, dass viele Muggel mit Ansehen und Vermögen ein größeres Schutzbedürfnis verspüren und Personen zur Überwachung ihrer Besitztümer einstellen. Aber das ist für mich völlig belanglos. Mir geht es darum, Sie alle darüber aufzuklären, weshalb wir uns an Sie wendeten."

„Moment! Ich will wissen, was dieses Wort bedeutet: „Muggel". Falls dies eine Abschätzigkeit oder gar Beleidigung ist, rufe ich sofort die Polizei", versuchte Julius' Vater, seinen Rang als Hausherr zu bestätigen.

„Ach so, ich war natürlich nicht korrekt zu Ihnen. Muggel sind Menschen, die nicht über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen. Wir aus der Zaubererwelt bezeichnen Nichtzauberkundige als Muggel. Das ist natürlich für Sie eine Herabwürdigung, die ich zu entschuldigen bitte."

„Nur diesmal", erwiderte der Vater von Julius. Dann sagte er:

„Jetzt halten Sie Ihre Rede, dann dürfen Sie gehen. Aus Gastfreundlichkeit spendieren wir Ihnen eine Tasse Tee, falls Sie mögen."

„Sehr liebenswürdig", entgegnete die Besucherin. Dann holte sie ruhig und ohne Hast mehrere Pergamentrollen aus ihrem Umhang und legte sie auf dem Wohnzimmer Tisch aus.

„Wie wir Ihnen bereits mitteilten, ist es die Aufgabe von Hogwarts, mit Magie begabte Jungen und Mädchen zu vollwertigen Hexen und Zauberern auszubilden. Die Tatsache, dass die nichtmagische Zivilisation durch die Anwendung von Maschinen und Nutzung von natürlichen Kraftquellen der Überzeugung anhängt, dass es weder Magie noch Zauberkundige gibt, hat unsere Zivilisation dazu veranlasst, eine berührungslose Koexistenz mit der Ihren zu schaffen. Sie bekommen von uns nichts zu sehen, was Ihre Werte in Frage stellt. Hingegen halten wir uns von den meisten Errungenschaften Ihrer Welt fern. Unser technologischer Stand dürfte jenem entsprechen, den Ihre Welt im 19. Jahrhundert besaß. Ansonsten bewahren und fördern wir das alte Wissen der Magie und ihrer Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Und um gleich ein von Ihnen beharrlich aufrechterhaltenes Missverständnis zu korrigieren, Doktor Andrews, wir betreiben keine Glaubensprägung zur Macht- oder Vermögenssteigerung, wie sie die Verkäufer irriger Heilslehren betreiben, die Sie Sekten nennen. Wir sind keine Glaubensgemeinschaft, die Jünger oder Prediger sucht, sondern eine unabhängige Zivilisation neben Ihrer technischen Welt. Wie gesagt, normalerweise bekommen Mugg..., ähm, Personen der nichtmagischen Welt nichts von unseren Aktivitäten mit, nicht zuletzt auf Grund von gesetzlichen Regeln, die Zauberei in der Welt der Nichtmagier untersagen. Nun kommt es jedoch vor, dass in Familien wie der Ihrigen Kinder geboren werden, die durch eine Erbveränderung oder auf Grund Jahrhunderte zurückreichender Ahnenreihen, in denen einmal einer von unserer Welt vorkam, talentiert sind, Magie zu nutzen und dies intuitiv tun, sobald das Talent sich weit genug entwickelt hat. Wir lassen diese Kinder zunächst die Grundschulen besuchen, um die Basisfähigkeiten lernen zu lassen. Doch ab dem zehnten Lebensjahr, wenn die magische Begabung sich immer stärker ausprägt, sind alle magischen Lehranstalten gehalten, diese Kinder aus der nichtmagischen Zivilisation anzusprechen und auf das Vorhandensein dieser Grundtalente hinzuweisen und eine umfassende Ausbildung in diese Richtung anzuraten."

„Unsinn! Es gab keine Hexen und Zauberer und gibt sie auch heute nicht. Mein Sohn hat niemals irgendwelche Absonderlichkeiten gezeigt, die auf etwas anderes deuten lassen als auf pure Zufälle, wie sie wissenschaftlich plausibel erklärt werden können. Insofern kaufe ich Ihren Vortrag nicht ab, Frau Professor. Falls Sie tatsächlich einen akademischen Rang besitzen, was ich anzweifle", unterbrach Julius' Vater die Erklärung von Minerva McGonagall. Diese sah ihn sehr streng an, wie einen ungezogenen Jungen, der trotz einer Ermahnung, leise zu sein, immer noch herumkrakelte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich Ihnen etwas erläutern soll, wenn Sie mich in dieser derben Weise unterbrechen", presste die Unbekannte hervor, und Julius vermeinte das Fauchen einer gereizten Katze zu hören.

„Fragen wir doch nach dem Warum. Weshalb glauben Sie, dass unser Sohn ein Auserwählter ist, der in Ihre Zivilisation aufgenommen werden soll? Was bringt es ihm, diesen Schritt zu tun? Was bringt es Ihnen, diese sogenannte Aufklärungsarbeit zu betreiben?" Wandte sich Mrs. Andrews an die Besucherin und platzierte eine Teekanne, vier Tassen und einen Teller Gebäck auf dem Tisch.

„Um Ihre Fragen, die sehr vernünftig sind, zu beantworten, Mrs. Andrews", begann Minerva McGonagall, „Ihr Sohn fiel der Abteilung zur Überwachung der Zauberei in der nichtmagischen Welt vor sieben Jahren auf, als er einen Fenstersturz überlebte, den selbst ein gelenkiges Kind nicht überstehen kann. Er zog sich, wie Ihnen bekannt ist, keinen Knochenbruch zu. Dann ereignete sich vor drei Jahren etwas, dass ein Lausbubenstück war. Böswillige Schuljungen schlossen Ihren Sohn in einer Toilettenkabine ein und entfachten ein qualmendes Feuer, um ihn zu ängstigen. Er entkam seinem Gefängnis durch einen intuitiven Öffnungszauber ohne verbale Auslösung. Auch dies wurde registriert. Dann war da noch ein Unfall mit Feuer vor zwei Jahren, bei dem sich Julius Andrews Verbrennungen zweiten Grades zuzog, die innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wieder vollständig und restlos verheilten. Daraus ist zu folgern, dass Ihr Sohn eine starke magische Begabung besitzt. Diese Fakten und die genialogische Nachforschung erbrachten, dass Julius Andrews der Abkömmling einer Hexe ist, der als Erster nach 250 Jahren wieder die Zaubergaben entwickelt, die seine Urahnin, die auch meine Urahnin ist, besessen hat."

„Ach ja, da habe ich doch drauf gewartet", knurrte Julius' Vater. „Die Sache mit der angeblichen Hexe, Megan McGonagall. Haben Sie deshalb diesen Namen gewählt, um Ihre Geschichte besser zu verkaufen?"

„Wie bereits erwähnt, habe ich nicht vor, Ihnen irgendwas zu verkaufen. Ihr Geld wäre bei uns völlig wertlos, wenn es nicht im Bezug auf Referenzwerte wie Edelmetalle und -steine getauscht werden kann. Doch Ihre Frau stellte zwei weitere Fragen, die ich gerne beantworten möchte, falls Sie mich endlich einmal einen Punkt vollenden lassen.

Julius Andrews wird, wenn er unserem Ratschlag folgt und die für ihn arrangierte Aufnahme in Hogwarts annimmt, lernen, mit diesen Basistalenten umzugehen und weitere Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln, nicht nur rein intuitiv, sondern völlig beherrschbar und jederzeit reproduzierbar. Das ist es, was Ihren Sohn erwartet. Gleichermaßen ergibt sich daraus auch eine Möglichkeit für ihn, normal heranzuwachsen, ohne vor sich selbst Angst zu bekommen, falls ihm unversehens etwas widerfährt, was er unkontrolliert bewirkt hat. Ihre Welt lebt in der ständigen Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Wollen Sie einen Sohn haben, vor dem andere Angst haben, am Ende auch Sie selbst?"

„Ich glaube nicht an diese Mutantengeschichten, wie sie Julius häufig las. Die von Ihnen recherchierten Vorfälle sind reine Zufälle. Kein Arzt hat etwas von schweren Verbrennungen gesagt. Das ist eine Lüge, die ich Ihnen nicht abnehme", wandte Julius' Vater ein.

Prof. McGonagall sah eine Sekunde lang so aus, als würde sie gleich wie eine Furie auf Julius' Vater losgehen. Doch sie atmete tief durch und setzte in beherrschtem Ton fort:

„Zum dritten Punkt, den Ihre Frau erwähnt hat. Für unsere Welt, die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer, bringt jedes neue Talent der Magie die Gewissheit, dass wir überleben können. Für den Fall, dass Sie an alte Märchen glauben, seien Sie versichert, dass wir nicht unsterblich sind. Daher ist es für unsere Welt immer von Wichtigkeit, jeden angehenden Zauberer, ob aus Ihrer oder unserer Welt, rechtzeitig auf den Umgang mit seinen Gaben vorzubereiten und ihm oder ihr genug Wissen mit auf den Weg zu geben, um sich in unserer Welt zurechtzufinden. Soviel zu den Grundlagen. Kommen wir zur praktischen Umsetzung."

„Nichts da! Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Du etwa, Martha?"

„Zumindest hat sich jemand Mühe gegeben, diese Geschichte logisch durchzuplanen", erwiderte Martha Andrews. Julius meinte ungefragt:

„Sie behaupten also, eine Hexe zu sein, oder wie darf ich Sie anreden?"

„Ich bin eine approbierte Hexe mit Lehrbefähigung in vier Fachrichtungen. Meine Hauptgebiete sind Verwandlung und Materialisation, also die Erzeugung von Gegenständen aus dem Nichts."

„Dann zaubern oder hexen Sie doch mal was! So mit Hokuspokus und Abrakadabra und so was!" Spornte Julius die Fremde an, die ihn missbilligend ansah, als habe er sie beleidigt.

„Gut, ich muss anerkennen, dass Sie bislang nicht mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert wurden, dass es neben der wissenschaftlichen, auf reine Logik und materielle Erschließbarkeit ausgerichteten Denk- und Handlungsweise noch etwas anderes geben kann. Aber ich muss Ihren Wunsch zurückweisen, Mr. Andrews. Gemäß den von mir eingangs erwähnten Gesetzen dürfen wir in der nichtmagischen Welt nicht nach Belieben zaubern."

„Haha, Julius, das war gut. Denn etwas in dieser Richtung habe ich erwartet. Genau das dachte ich mir nämlich. Sie erzählen viel und lassen sich nicht darauf festnageln, dass Sie zaubern oder nicht zaubern können. Wenn jemand eine praktische Vorführung wünscht, um vielleicht berechtigte Zweifel zu verlieren, reden Sie sich einfach auf ein Verbot heraus, das Ihnen untersagt, Ihre Magie zu praktizieren. Wir sind ja auch nur armselige Muggel, die das ja nicht begreifen würden, wenn Sie auf einmal ein Kaninchen aus der hohlen Hand schleudern oder einen magischen Feuerblitz schleudern würden", gab Richard Andrews mit unverhohlenem Spott von sich. Seine Blicke hielten die Fremde fest, die langsam den Kampf um Ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor.

„Mr. Andrews, Ihr Vater ignoriert Ihre Gaben. Tun Sie das auch?"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich jemals etwas gezaubert habe. Ich denke auch, dass Sie uns hier was erzählen, womöglich weil Sie am Geld meines Vaters interessiert sind", bemerkte Julius Andrews. Doch dann stutzte er. Ihm war nämlich gerade etwas eingefallen. Woher wusste die Fremde, dass Lester und Malcolm eine Katze treten oder mit Knallerbsen erschrecken wollten? Und die Knallerbse war nicht explodiert, sondern wie ein winziger Gummiball aufgetippt und davon gerollt. Er sprach weiter:

„Womöglich haben Sie und Ihre Mitarbeiter uns ausgekundschaftet. Heutzutage geht das ja ganz einfach."

„In diesem Punkt gebe ich Ihnen Recht. Außerdem habe ich bereits erwähnt, dass ich Ihr Elternhaus eingehend beobachtet habe, bevor ich bei Ihnen vorsprach. Sie weisen also die Möglichkeit, magische Grundbegabungen zu besitzen, als Lüge zurück?" Wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an den Jungen, der irgendwie den Eindruck bekam, als würde sie von seiner Antwort abhängig machen, ob sie ihm lobend auf die Schultern klopfen oder ihn aus Wut erwürgen würde.

„Ich halte Zauberei ohne technische Tricks und geschickte Ablenkungsmanöver für unmöglich", erwiderte Julius.

„Nun denn, dann setzen Sie sich der Gefahr aus, irgendwann in eine mit den Mitteln Ihrer Welt nicht zu behebenden Zwangslage zu geraten."

„Unterlassen Sie diese Drohungen", stieß Richard Andrews aus und fuhr von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Das ist keine Drohung, sondern ein Hinweis, was passieren kann, wenn Ihr Sohn seine Fähigkeiten unkontrolliert sprießen lässt. Was würden Sie glauben, wenn er eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehrt und einen Brief mitbringt, in dem berichtet wird, dass er seinen Klassenlehrer irgendwie in ein Tier oder totes Objekt verwandelt hat. Oder wenn irgendwas zum schweben gebracht wird und unbeabsichtigt auf jemanden herunterfällt? Das ist alles schon vorgekommen. Falls Sie dadurch überzeugt werden können, kann ich Ihnen die Adressen einiger nichtmagischer Eltern zauberkundig begabter Kinder geben, mit denen Sie darüber sprechen können."

„Die Tour verfängt bei mir nicht. Ich rede doch nicht mit von Ihnen eingeschüchterten Leuten, wenn ich mich nicht schon gleich lächerlich mache."

„Sie haben am Abend Ihres Geburtstages mit Ihren alten Schulfreunden geflachst und mit einer Zuckerstange als lächerliche Zauberstabattrappe gealbert und mich als Hexentier bezeichnet", wandte sich Minerva McGonagall an Julius und hielt ihn durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser mit den Blicken fest.

„Was?" Entfuhr es Julius' Mutter. Julius selbst war urplötzlich kreidebleich geworden. Derartig detailliert hätte ein Spion seine Albernheit an seinem Geburtstag nicht wiedergeben können. Doch die Behauptung der Fremden, Lester, Malcolm und er hätten sie persönlich als Hexentier bezeichnet, traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag. Richard Andrews sah seine Frau an und deutete zum Telefon. Sie nickte. Dann wandte er sich der Fremden zu und verstellte ihr den Weg, so dass sie Julius' Mutter nicht daran hindern konnte, die Polizei zu rufen.

„Die Katze war mit einer Wanze ausgestattet", fiel es Julius ein und ließ ihn erleichtert durchatmen. Sein Gesicht gewann wieder an Farbe.

„Das verbitte ich mir. Wenn ich in meiner Tiergestalt ausgehe, lege ich wert auf gute Körperpflege. Schließlich will ich kein Ungeziefer auflesen", erwiderte die Fremde, während Martha Andrews den Hörer in der Hand hielt und auf den Knopf mit der Nummer 9 drückte.

Die Unbekannte nahm plötzlich die volle Teekanne, holte aus und warf sie Julius entgegen. Der fuhr zusammen, die schwere Kanne mit dem brühendheißen Tee auf sich zukommen sehend. Sie flog direkt auf seine Nase zu ... und blieb plötzlich stehen, als sei sie in der Luft angehalten worden. Sich drehend taumelte die Kanne von Julius fort und landete neben dem Teller mit Gebäck, als habe sie jemand zielgerichtet dort abgesetzt. Martha, die über ihre Schultern zurückblickte, um auf einen hinterhältigen Angriff gefasst zu sein, erstarrte und senkte den Telefonhörer, gerade noch bevor sich die Notrufzentrale meldete.

„Der telekinetische Reflex ist eines der deutlichsten Zeichen für magische Begabung", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Solange die Magie nicht bewusst genutzt wird, tritt er immer auf, wenn etwas bedrohliches den Begabten anstürmt. Stellen Sie sich vor, jemand hätte im vollen Lauf versucht, Sie anzurennen und wäre auf die gleiche Weise davongetragen worden, wie die Teekanne. Wie würde das aussehen?" Fragte die Besucherin im smaragdgrünen Umhang.

„Das war manipuliert", wandte Julius' Vater wimmernd ein. „Die Kanne haben Sie während Ihrer törichten Ausführungen mit einem Magneten oder Seilzug versehen, um sie noch zurückziehen zu können", erläuterte der Chemiker, wie das, was er eben gesehen hatte, funktioniert haben musste.

„Dann sehen Sie sich die Kanne an!" Bemerkte Prof. McGonagall. Martha Andrews warf ihrem Mann einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Fremde die Kanne mit einem unsichtbaren Mechanismus zurückgezogen hatte. Außerdem hatte die Teekanne sich gedreht, von links nach rechts und umgekehrt. Bei einem Seiltrick hätte sie eine Drehrichtung einhalten müssen. Und ein Seil hätte sie nicht so langsam absetzen können.

„Ich schlage Ihnen etwas vor, Mrs. Wie-auch-immer! Sie raffen Ihre Utensilien wieder zusammen, verabschieden sich höflich und verlassen unser Haus durch die Vordertür. Wir werden von einer Anzeige absehen, wenn Sie und Ihre Spießgesellen uns von nun an nicht mehr behelligen", sprach Julius' Vater mit zur Vorsicht gemahnendem Unterton.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Sicher, ich bin hier in Ihrem Haus und sollte Ihren Wunsch nach Hausfrieden akzeptieren. Doch ich habe nicht diese weite Reise unternommen und meine Vorbereitungen auf das nächste Schuljahr zurückgestellt, um mich von einem ignoranten Muggel verscheuchen zu lassen. Mein Vorgesetzter würde Ihren Versuch, Ihren Sohn von Hogwarts und der übrigen Zaubererwelt fernzuhalten, höchst amüsant finden. Aber ich bin nicht mit diesem Übermaß an Humor ausgestattet. Ich ging davon aus, es mit einem intelligenten Paar zu tun zu haben, welches offenkundiger Fakten zugänglich ist. Aber offenbar bin ich an eine Familie von Weltverneinern geraten. Dass mir noch mal so was unterkommen muss, hätte ich nie geglaubt. Ich werde solange hier bleiben, bis Sie mit mir die mitgebrachten Unterlagen eingesehen haben. Dabei sind auch exakte Aufstellungen von registrierten Anwendungen intuitiver Magie Ihres Sohnes, die nicht nur die drei benannten Vorfälle betreffen. Falls Ihr Gedächtnis wirklich gut funktioniert, müssen Sie sich an Begebenheiten erinnern können, die im Zusammenhang mit den aufgeführten Vorkommnissen stehen."

„Martha, ruf die Leute herein!" Befahl Richard Andrews. Martha Andrews griff schnell nach einem kleinen Gegenstand, der wie ein Feuerzeug aussah. Professor McGonagall lächelte kalt.

„Das Rufgerät für die Männer dort draußen wird nicht funktionieren. Sie schlafen hinter ihren Beobachtungsgerätschaften, weil ich das bewirkt habe."

„Sie haben was?" Wollte Julius' Mutter wissen.

„Ich verabscheue Störungen, wenn etwas wichtiges anliegt. Daher stellte ich sicher, dass die Schutzpersonen, welche Ihr Haus überwachen, nicht auf Grund einer Panikreaktion hereinstürmen", informierte Professor McGonagall die Andrews'.

„Ich dachte, Sie dürften nicht zaubern", warf Julius frech ein.

„Nicht nach belieben, sagte ich. Es gibt sehr wenige Ausnahmen", belehrte ihn die Professorin oder was sie immer sein mochte.

Die Fremde fasste erneut in ihren Umhang und förderte ein längliches Objekt zu Tage, langsam und sehr vorsichtig. Julius erkannte einen etwa 12 bis 15 Zoll langen Stab aus Holz, der irgendwie feingeschnitzt wirkte und vielleicht ausgehöhlt war.

„Ach, das soll ein Zauberstab sein, richtig?" Wandte sich Julius an die Fremde, die jetzt ein etwas freundlicheres Gesicht zeigte.

„Sehr richtig. Das ist mein Zauberstab. Ich wollte Ihnen diesen einmal in die Hand geben, damit Sie Ihre eigenen Energien erfühlen können."

„Fass das Ding nicht an, Julius. Nachher ist es wohl vergiftet", stieß Julius' Vater aus. Doch Julius streckte die Hand aus und nahm den länglichen Gegenstand entgegen, bereit ihn loszulassen, wenn er irgendwas spürte, was wie ein Stromschlag oder Giftstachel war.

Julius hielt den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und schwang ihn wie ein Märchenzauberer. Dabei fühlte er merkwürdige Vibrationen, die vom Stab ausgehend durch seine rechte Hand liefen, aber keine elektrische Spannung oder ähnliches waren. Dann stellte sich der Junge kerzengerade hin, hob den Stab an und rief:

„Knall-Bumm!"

Er hatte zwar mit nichts gerechnet, doch es passierte was. Ein grünlicher Funke knisterte aus der Spitze und zerstob in der Luft. Dann sprang ein roter Funke aus dem Stabende und zerstob. Schließlich knisterte noch ein blauer Funke heraus, hüpfte wie ein leuchtendes Staubkorn in der Luft und ging ebenfalls aus.

„Wau! Wie geht denn so was! Elektrostatische Entladungen, wie?"

„Ungerichtete Magie, die Sie mit dem Stab auf einen winzigen Punkt konzentriert haben. Das zeigt, dass Sie magisch begabt sind", erläuterte Prof. McGonagall. Richard Andrews schnaubte

„Blödsinn! Gib das Ding her, Julius und sieh, dass ich diesen Hokuspokus auch kann."

Julius gab seinem Vater den Zauberstab in die Hand. Dieser schwang ihn wild, wie ein Dirigent, der eine dahinjagende Musik vorantreiben wollte. Dann rief auch er:

„Peng und Knall!"

Es geschah nichts.

„Muss wohl erst wieder aufgeladen werden", meinte der Chemiker. „Ich dachte an Piezoelektrische Kristalle und leicht entzündliche Brennstoffpartikel."

„Sie können damit nicht umgehen", meinte Prof. McGonagall kalt und nahm dem Vater von Julius ihren Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand. Richard Andrews trat zwei Schritte zurück. Dann langte er plötzlich in seine rechte Jackentasche, drehte die Hand ein wenig und zog seinen Revolver heraus, den er mit einem schnellen Zug des Mittelfingers entsicherte.

„Das ist mein Zauberstab, Mylady. Und wenn Sie jetzt nicht Ihren Firlefanz zusammenpacken und schleunigst mein Haus verlassen, knallt er und könnte Ihnen sehr wehtun!" Brüllte Julius' Vater. Martha Andrews war vor Schreck erstarrt und ließ den Hörer wieder fallen, obwohl sie an und für sich jetzt gerade die Polizei hätte rufen müssen.

„Ist das eine dieser lauten Schusswaffen?" Fragte Prof. McGonagall. Julius nickte. Ihm schauderte davor, dass sein Vater gerade einen entsicherten Revolver in der Hand hielt und dreinblickte, wie ein sprungbereiter Löwe.

„Sie wollen mir Gewalt antun?" Fragte Prof. McGonagall mit ruhiger Stimme. Ein enthusiastisches Kopfnicken war die Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Besucherin im grünen Umhang verzog das Gesicht, sah Richard Andrews an und hob blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab, den sie ja noch in der Hand hielt.

„Expelliarmus!" Rief sie wie einen Befehl hinein ins Wohnzimmer. Keinen Augenblick später schoss ein greller roter Blitz aus der Spitze des Stabes und fegte gegen den rechten Arm von Richard Andrews. Der Revolver flog in hohem Bogen davon, und Julius' Vater wurde von einem gewaltigen Schwung von den Beinen geholt und einen Meter durch den Raum geschleudert. Er fiel krachend auf den Rücken und blieb erst einmal liegen, nach Atem und Fassung ringend. Noch mal hob die Unbekannte den Stab, deutete auf den auf dem mit farbigen Mustern bedruckten Teppich liegenden Revolver, machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, so dass die Spitze des Stabes wie eine Peitsche zischend durch die Luft fuhr. Dann gab es ein merkwürdiges Plopp, und da, wo eben noch ein gefährlicher Revolver gelegen hatte, lag nun ein völlig harmloses, mit bunten Blumen bedrucktes, Sofakissen auf dem Boden.

„Artikel 413 Unterabschnitt 2 erlaubt einem Zauberkundigen im Angesicht einer unmittelbaren Bedrohung jeden Zauber, der zur schnellsten und unschädlichsten Auslöschung der Bedrohung führt", deklamierte Prof. McGonagall ungefragt eine Passage aus einem ihr allein bekannten Gesetz. Dann steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder in ihren Umhang und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz.

„Jetzt haben Sie keine Erklärung mehr übrig, um die Zauberei zu ignorieren", bemerkte die Besucherin kalt lächelnd. Julius' Vater rappelte sich auf und wankte zu seinem Stuhl zurück, immer wieder auf das Sofakissen starrend, das auf dem Boden lag.

„Wieso haben Sie den Revolver nicht in das Kissen umgehext, als mein Vater ihn noch in der Hand hatte?" Wollte Julius wissen, der zwischen Erstaunen, Neugier und Unbehagen schwankte.

„Weil tote Objekte nur dann ohne Schaden für lebende Wesen verwandelt werden können, wenn sie von keinem Lebewesen berührt werden. Aber das werden Sie noch lernen, und zwar bei mir", erläuterte die Besucherin, ganz wie eine Lehrerin sprechend, die eine längst bekannte Tatsache beschreibt.

„Also, Mum, ich denke, das war jetzt doch echt", meinte Julius, wobei er seine Mutter ansah, die die Besucherin mit angstgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. Ihre kühle Logik hatte ihr wohl begreiflich gemacht, dass sie es mit einer wirklichen Hexenmeisterin zu schaffen hatte und sich dann verabschiedet und einer ungewohnten Angst den Weg freigemacht. So las es Julius aus dem Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Das lässt sich nicht erklären", meinte Martha Andrews und sah zum Telefon hinüber.

„Falls Sie immer noch den Wunsch hegen, Ihre Gesetzeshüter herbeizurufen, lasse ich Sie gewähren. Aber dann haben wir immer noch einige Minuten Zeit, bis die Ordnungshüter eintreffen. Die Zeit kann ich nutzen, um Sie und Ihren Sohn hoffentlich in aufnahmebereiterer Stimmung über uns, die Schule Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Die Zeit ist übrigens knapp bemessen. Denn am ersten September beginnt das neue Schuljahr, und Ihr Sohn sollte wissen, wie er sich in den Besitz seiner Schulsachen bringen muss."

Martha Andrews setzte sich hin und griff demonstrativ nach einem der Pergamente, die immer noch auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. Sie las von einer Liste ab, die angab, welche Schuluniformen benötigt wurden, welche Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände erforderlich waren, um die erste Klasse von Hogwarts zu absolvieren.

„Das ist doch Unfug", presste Julius' Vater hervor. „Kein vernünftiger Laden führt diesen Krempel. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie sie das eben gemacht haben. Aber mein Sohn kann das nicht, und er wird das auch nicht lernen. Da, wo er arbeiten wird, braucht er das nicht, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Richard, sag nichts mehr, bitte!" Zischte Martha Andrews ihrem Mann zu und studierte die Liste weiter. Dann fragte sie:

„Wo soll unser Sohn seine Sachen kaufen? Ich kenne keinen Buchladen, der wirkliche Zauberbücher führt, geschweige denn Zauberstäbe. Und was soll das mit dem Besen, den er noch nicht haben darf?"

„Angehende Hexen und Zauberer lernen es, auf Besen zu fliegen, damit sie später ohne Muggeltransportmittel reisen und den Volkssport der Zaubererwelt betreiben können."

„Hä!" Machten Julius und sein Vater gleichzeitig. Prof. McGonagall erklärte, dass es einen beliebten Mannschaftssport namens Quidditch gebe, der bei den Zauberern so populär sei, wie Fußball oder Hockey bei den Nichtmagiern. Die Mannschaften flögen auf Rennbesen.

Dann erläuterte sie noch, dass es in London ein Stadtviertel gebe, das nur von Zauberern betreten und bewohnt werden könnte, von Ausnahmen abgesehen, wenn die Muggel, die Nichtmagier also, ihren Kindern bei den Einkäufen halfen. Dann sagte sie noch:

„Ich gebe gleich bescheid, dass Ihr Sohn und Sie beide morgen von einem Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts abgeholt werden können, um die Einkäufe zu erledigen. Was die Umrechnung ihrer Währung angeht, so wenden Sie sich an Sherrok, dem Sachbearbeiter für Muggelgeld bei Gringotts. Das ist die Bank der Zaubererwelt."

„Womit wir doch zum Thema zurückkommen", wandte Richard Andrews ein. „Man will unser Geld haben. Wie steht denn der Zauberdollar zum britischen Pfund, hä?"

„Das ist mir nicht bekannt. Aber ich weiß, dass selbst Nichtmagier ohne großes Einkommen den Aufenthalt und die Lehrmittel bezahlen können. Also kann der Wert nicht allzu unterschiedlich sein. Ich werde mich jetzt verabschieden. Ihre Sturheit hat mich wertvolle Stunden gekostet. Ich denke, ich werde Ihr Haus durch Disapparation verlassen müssen. Dumbledore gibt mir dafür bestimmt die Genehmigung."

„Bitte, was wollen Sie machen?" Fragte Julius.

„Ich versetze mich jetzt nach Hogsmeade, dem Dorf, das bei Hogwarts liegt. Das ist zwar etwas riskant, aber dafür die schnellste Reisemöglichkeit. In der Welt Ihrer Technikphantasien heißt das wohl Teleportation."

Sie sah noch einmal alle an und verschwand unvermittelt mit einem scharfen Knall. Nur ein rotierender, sich verflüchtigender Luftwirbel, verriet, dass dort eben noch eine ältere Frau in smaragdgrünem Umhang gestanden hatte.

„Das darf keiner wissen, Martha und Julius. Du gehst nach Eton, egal was die Hexe eben alles erzählt hat. Ich habe nicht viel Geld in deine Aufnahme dort investiert, damit du lernst, alles wissenschaftliche auf den Kopf zu stellen. Wir fahren heute noch ab und suchen uns eine geeignete Zuflucht. Ich nehme mein Handy mit, damit ich die Firmenarbeit auch von anderswo leiten kann. Martha, räume bitte den Kram vom Tisch weg und wirf dieses vermaledeite Sofakissen sofort in den Müll. Das glaubt uns kein Mensch."

„Richard, nimm es als gegeben an, dass diese Frau hexen kann. Nimm es auch als logische Erklärung an, dass sie nicht diesen Weg gemacht und uns aufgesucht hätte, wenn Julius nicht tatsächlich ..."

„Und ich dachte immer, du wärest die letzte Frau auf Erden, die sich von jemandem einschüchtern ließe. Offenbar hat dich diese sogenannte Professor McGonagall auch noch beeindruckt", schnaubte Richard Andrews.

„Shakespeare schreibt, dass es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, als unsere Schulweisheit sich träumen lässt. Ich habe gesehen, ich habe gehört. Warum sollte ich meinen Augen und Ohren nicht mehr trauen. Wir sind auch nicht mit einer Bewusstseinsdroge behandelt worden, weil wir sonst alles unterschiedlicher erlebt hätten. Aber jeder von uns hat gesehen und gehört, was passiert ist. Und dich hat es sogar von den Beinen gehauen. Dieses Sofakissen da ist auch feste Materie", erwiderte Martha Andrews, griff das aus dem Revolver gewordene Sofakissen und warf es keck ihrem Mann an den Kopf.

Ein klopfendes Geräusch am Küchenfenster ließ alle zusammenfahren. Als Julius, ermutigt dadurch, dass er es in der Hand hatte, was mit ihm geschah, das Küchenfenster öffnete, flog ein Waldkauz herein, strich kurz über den Küchen Tisch hinweg und landete genau auf Julius' linker Schulter. Der Junge sah, dass am rechten Bein des Tieres ein zusammengerollter Zettel aus Pergament befestigt war. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann griff er vorsichtig nach dem Zettel und band ihn vom Bein des Waldkauzes los. Dieser stieß ein kurzes Heulen aus, spannte die Flügel aus und flog wieder fort, durch das offene Küchenfenster hinaus in die Sommersonne.

„Käuze sind doch Nachtvögel", bemerkte Richard Andrews. Dann starrte er auf den Zettel, den Julius entrollt hatte. Julius las laut:

_„Sehr geehrter Mr. Andrews Junior, _

_wir beglückwünschen Sie zu Ihrem Entschluss, Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen und teilen Ihnen mit, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihre Einkäufe machen müssen. Morgen um 13.00 Uhr werden unsere Mitarbeiterinnen Cynthia Flowers und Lorna Oaktree bei Ihnen vorsprechen, um Sie und Ihre Eltern, falls diese es wünschen, zur Winkelgasse zu geleiten, wo Sie alles erwerben können, was Sie für das erste Schuljahr benötigen. _

_Sollten Sie aus einem Ihnen bislang noch unbekannten Grund gezwungen sein, eine Reise anzutreten, dürfen Sie sich beruhigt darauf verlassen, dass unsere Mitarbeiterinnen Sie zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt an jedem Ort auffinden können, auch wenn Ihnen Keine Möglichkeit zur Verfügung steht, uns über Ihren Standort zu informieren. _

_Wir verbleiben mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Prof. M. McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin."_

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob die uns überall finden", entgegnete Julius' Vater kampfeslustig. Seine Frau schwieg nur. Julius lachte und sagte:

„Ich glaube, die würden uns auch auf dem Mond finden, wenn du eine Rakete bei der Hand hättest, um mit uns dahin zu fliegen."

Einige Minuten Später kam jemand von der Personenschutztruppe an die Tür und erklärte, dass nichts auffälliges gefilmt wurde. Richard Andrews wollte den Film von der Kamera vor der Haustür sehen und bekam seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Er konnte beim Betrachten der Videokassette jedoch keine Unregelmäßigkeit erkennen und bedankte sich missmutig bei dem Personenschützer. Das Honorar würde er schnellstmöglich überweisen.

„Die hat die Videokassette manipuliert, dass sie genau die Haustür gefilmt hat. Doch die Zeitangabe ist ohne Unterbrechung mitgelaufen. Wie geht so was?" Ärgerte sich Richard Andrews.

„Würdest du es glauben, wenn ich von Hexerei sprechen würde?" Fragte Julius vorsichtig.

„Und wenn es so ist. Du lernst diesen Blödsinn nicht! Was sollen denn die anderen davon halten, wenn ich einen echten Zauberer in der Familie habe. Das brächte nur unnötige Publizität und könnte mich meine Stellung und mein Ansehen kosten. Du gehst nach Eton. Wenn du jetzt wirklich glaubst, dass du zaubern kannst, dann solltest du dich dort sehr beherrschen, damit dir nichts unliebsames ausrutscht!"

„Kann man einem Vogel das Fliegen verbieten, wenn man nicht weiß, wie man ihm die Flügel stutzen kann?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dieses Mumpitzinternat besuchst. Nur über meine Leiche."

„Das könnten die bestimmt einrichten", warf Martha Andrews ein.

„Die Hexe hätte dich vielleicht mit deinem eigenen Revolver erschießen können, ohne ihn in die Hand zu nehmen. Ist dir das vielleicht mal durch den Kopf gegangen?" Brachte Martha Andrews einen Punkt zur Sprache, der ihr Angst gemacht hatte.

„Wieso nicht gleich Todhexen? So mit Hokus Pokus Mortus?" Mischte sich Julius ein.

„Wäre wohl auch möglich gewesen. Das waren keine Tricks. Dieses Sofakissen haben wir hier nicht besessen, und der Revolver lag zu weit fort, um ihn durch eine Taschenspielerei verschwinden zu lassen, Richard", redete Martha Andrews auf ihren Mann ein.

„Und trotzdem wird Julius kein Zauberer. Dieses Hogwarts ist purer Unfug. Denkst du, ich will in sieben Jahren sagen müssen, mein Sohn wird Zauberer und heiratet womöglich noch eine Hexe."

„Wieso nicht. Dein Vorfahre hat das ja vor 250 Jahren auch gemacht", warf Julius frech ein.

„Mach weiter so und verdiene dir deine erste saftige Backpfeife!" Drohte Richard Andrews.

„Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass ich mich davor hüten soll, meine Beherrschung zu verlieren, wenn ich nicht zaubern soll?" Versetzte Julius wiederum sehr aufsässig.

„Unverschämtheit. Ich sorge dafür, dass diese Weiber - wie hießen die noch mal? - dich nicht finden können, wenn sie morgen vor der Tür stehen", sprach Richard Andrews und griff zum Telefonhörer.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren die Andrews' mit einem Taxi zum Londoner Flughafen Heathrow. Richard Andrews hatte einen Flug für drei Personen nach Sydney gebucht. Sie flogen um 08.00 Uhr los. Die Ankunft sollte 24 Stunden später erfolgen.

„Solange wir fliegen, können die uns eh nicht finden", grinste Richard Andrews.

Die Maschine überflog um 20.00 Uhr Ortszeit die Stadt Singapur. Julius Vater sah auf seine Uhr und strahlte wie ein Ritter, der einen zehnköpfigen Drachen mit einem Streich erschlagen hatte.

„Den Trick will ich erleben, mit dem die uns hier und unauffällig heimsuchen können."

„Achtung! Mr. Julius Andrews, gebucht nach Sydney, wird gebeten, sich zum Telefon in der vorderen Kabine der Flugbegleiter zu begeben!" Erklang die routiniert sprechende Stimme einer jungen Frau.

„Ob sie das sind? Aber das nützt ihnen auch nichts", Grinste Richard Andrews und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schultern. Julius nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich die steifen Beine zu vertreten. Dabei kam er an einer Sitzreihe vorbei, in der drei Frauen in den Zwanzigern saßen. Sie unterhielten sich. Eine sagte gerade leise, aber für Julius laut genug:

„Geht doch nichts über einen anständigen Besen, Grisella. Diese Muggelfluggeräte sind laut, unbequem, und so was von unsicher."

„Ja, aber deine Nichte hat nur einmal den 10. Geburtstag, Melinda. Und ihre Muggelverwandtschaft wartet am Flughafen auf uns", antwortete ihre Sitznachbarin zur Linken. Julius stutzte und stand starr für einen Moment.

„Huch, habe ich dich erschreckt, oder warum stehst du wie eine Salzsäule da, Junge?" Fragte die Frau, die sich über die „Muggelfluggeräte" beklagt hatte.

„N- n- nein, Madam. Ich dachte nur, irgendwas merkwürdiges gehört zu haben. Klang so, als würden Sie mit anderen Geräten als mit Flugzeugen fliegen. Hörte sich so an, als wären sie Hexen."

„Soso", lachte die Dame, die ihre Nichte besuchen wollte. Ihre Sitznachbarin, die Grisella hieß und rotblondes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, grinste gehässig. „Hast du Angst vor Hexen?"

„Wieso sollte ich?" Antwortete Julius und trieb sich an, weiterzugehen, bevor die Frauen ihn noch mehr fragen konnten. Er sah sie noch mal an und stellte fest, dass sie ganz normal gekleidet waren, wie junge Frauen der 90er Jahre eben herumliefen. Dann wollte er weitergehen, als eine andere junge Frau in Flugbegleiteruniform auf ihn zukam, fröhlich strahlend, als habe sie ihn überall gesucht. Eine der nach Muggelart gekleideten Hexen lächelte erkennend und winkte.

„Hi, Cyn! Wusste gar nicht, dass du dich als Muggelflugbegleiterin beworben hast. Ich dachte die Sekretärinnenstelle wäre ideal."

„Aber sicher doch, Mel. Ich habe hier zu tun, der große alte Herr wollte es so, weil ... Deswegen", beendete die Flugbegleiterin ihren unterbrochenen Satz und deutete schelmisch lächelnd auf Julius Andrews.

„Ich glaube, wir haben eine Verabredung, junger Mann! Oder bist du etwa nicht Julius Andrews? Ich bin Cynthia Flowers. - Ah ja, du bist der richtige. Prof. McGonagall hat mir ein Bild von dir gegeben", sprach die Flugbegleiterin leise, so dass außer den zwei oder drei Hexen in der Reihe und Julius keiner verstehen konnte, was sie sagte. Dann nahm sie Julius bei der Hand und führte ihn durch die vorderen Reihen zur Flugbegleiterkabine. Dort trafen sie auf eine weitere Frau, etwas älter als Cynthia Flowers, dunkelhaarig, zivil gekleidet mit braunen Augen.

„Ach, du hast ihn gefunden. Ich dachte schon, sein Weltverneinender Vater hätte den Braten gerochen. Der hat schon gestrahlt wie die Sonne. - Entschuldigung, junger Herr. Ich bin Lorna Oaktree, sozusagen die Sekretärin für Neuzugänge aus der Muggelwelt. Meine Mitarbeiterin Cynthia Flowers haben Sie ja schon kennen lernen dürfen. Wir haben uns heute morgen extra diesen Flug gebucht, um zur vereinbarten Zeit mit Ihnen zusammentreffen zu können."

Julius schätzte kurz die beiden Frauen ab. Cynthia wirkte wie ein lebenslustiges Schulmädchen, dass gerade erst begriffen hatte, dass es mit der Schule fertig war. Lorna hingegen war wohl fünf oder zehn Jahre älter und gesetzter.

„Wie sind Sie denn an die Uniform gekommen?" Fragte Julius neugierig.

„Tja, das ist ein Betriebsgeheimnis der Schule. Aber du kannst versichert sein, dass das alles im Rahmen eurer und unserer Gesetze abgelaufen ist", antwortete Cynthia Flowers kurz und sachlich, genauso, als habe sie die Frage erwartet.

„Das wird wohl nichts mehr mit dem Einkaufen. Oder wollen Sie mit mir aus einer vollbesetzten 747 teleportieren?" Fragte Julius weiter.

„Hmm, wenn wir das dürften, würden wir das machen. Aber wir haben zum einen die strikte Anweisung, nicht mit Schulanfängern zu disapparieren und dann gibt's ja noch die Geheimhaltungsgesetze. Aber wir machen das anders. Wir steigen in Sydney aus, wie geplant, dann transferieren wir uns mit Floh-Pulver zurück nach London und kaufen deine Sachen ein. Eine von uns bringt sie in euer Haus und wartet dort, bis ihr wieder zurückkommt. Dein Vater wird in Sydney einen Anruf von seiner Firma bekommen, der ihn schnurstracks zurückzitiert. Diese Muggelfernsprecher sind manchmal gar nicht so dumm. Nur zum fliegen brauchen die diese stinkenden Krachmaschinen", bemerkte Cynthia Flowers.

„Irgendwie droht mein Arbeitsspeicher gleich überzulaufen, meine Damen. Ich habe bis gestern noch nie was von Muggeln, Hexen und Zauberern gehört und finde die ganze Kiste schon etwas verdreht, um es so zu sagen. Ich brauche auch kein Floh-Pulver. Ich dusche jeden Tag, und meine Eltern passen auf, dass ich mir nichts einfange."

Irgendwie musste er den beiden offensichtlichen Hexen den Witz des Jahrhunderts erzählt haben. Denn sie lachten so laut und ungeniert, dass Julius Andrews schon befürchtete, man könne ihn als Urheber einer Störung verantwortlich machen. Dann meinte Lorna Oaktree:

„Also, du gehst jetzt wieder auf deinen Platz und sagst deinen Eltern, dass wir angerufen hätten. Wir würden dich in Sydney abholen. Cynthia, du gehst mit ihm zurück. Erzähl mir dann, wie die beiden geguckt haben, wenn unser hoffnungsvoller Neuzugang seinen Spruch aufgesagt hat."

Offenbar hatte sich Julius in Lorna Oaktree getäuscht. Sie war genauso ein Schelm wie ihre Mitarbeiterin.

Cynthia Flowers begleitete den Jungen wieder zu seinem Sitz, wobei sie den nach Muggelart reisenden Hexen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, eine unausgesprochene Verabredung treffend.

„Und, wer war es?" Wollte Richard Andrews wissen. Julius setzte eine wichtige Miene auf und antwortete:

„Eine Lorna Oaktree war am Telefon. Sie sagt, sie und ihre Mitarbeiterin Cynthia Flowers hätten zur festgesetzten Zeit bei uns geklingelt und niemanden angetroffen."

Richard Andrews präsentierte sein breitestes Grinsen. Dann fuhr sein Sohn fort:

„Dann hätte ihnen eine Hexe gesagt, sie hätte mich in einer Kristallkugel gesehen, wie ich mit euch in Sydney landen würde, und nun wollten sie eben dort auf mich warten."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Julius nach einer strategischen Pause von zwei Sekunden ausgesprochen. Sein Vater fuhr zusammen, als habe man den Sitz unter ihm unter Strom gesetzt. Er wurde weißer als die Fassade seines Hauses und krümmte sich noch mehr zusammen. Cynthia Flowers, die als Flugbegleiterin getarnt einige Meter zurückgetreten war, als wolle sie noch eine Bestellung aufnehmen, bevor sie in ihre Kombüse zurückmüsste, kam eilfertig herbeigelaufen und fragte, ob es dem Herren gut gehe. Mr. Andrews antwortete:

„Ein Unwohlsein. Bin diese langen Flüge nicht mehr gewohnt."

„Soll ich Ihnen einen Vitamincocktail bringen, Sir? Der wirkt bestimmt. Ist ein wahrer Zaubertrank."

Bei diesem Wort fuhr Richard Andrews noch einmal zusammen und stammelte:

„Nein, danke. Mir geht es soweit gut. Ich stehe auf und laufe ein bisschen im Gang herum, falls das geht. Dann geht es mir wieder besser."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Ich kann auch fragen, ob ein Arzt an Bord ist."

„Ich hoffe, den brauche ich nicht. Aber Sie können mir einen Gefallen tun. Bitte lassen Sie uns in Sydney einen Wagen bereitstellen!"

„Hmm, das wird sich machen lassen. Haben Sie schon ein Hotel gebucht. Sie sehen mir so aus, als hätten Sie eine dringende Verabredung einzuhalten und hätten keine Zeit gehabt, Ihren Aufenthalt zu planen."

„Stimmt. Wir haben noch nicht gebucht. Bitte lassen Sie auf den Namen Andrews für drei Personen Zimmer buchen, ein Doppelzimmer mit Bad und einer Schlafcouch. Wir konnten nicht genug Geld für einen Aufenthalt organisieren."

„Wie sie wünschen. Wie lautete der Name genau?"

„Familie Richard Andrews, zwei Erwachsene, ein Kind", gab Julius' Vater an.

Als die Flugbegleiterin sich zurückgezogen hatte, meinte Julius:

„Ich glaube, Mum, du solltest dir für die nächste Zeit keinen zauberhaften Abend wünschen."

„Hüte dich, da noch drüber zu lästern, mein Sohn. Mir gefällt das nicht. Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht. Ich komme mir vor, wie eine Marionette an sehr langen Fäden. Oder wie bei dem Rennen zwischen Hasen und Igel im Märchen. Ich weigere mich, alles, woran zu glauben ich je gelernt habe, wofür ich mich in Schule, Universität und Beruf abgemüht habe, von jetzt auf nachher für ungültig zu erklären."

„Das musst du doch nicht, Richard. Wir sollten lernen, die Sache mit Julius so nüchtern wie möglich zu sehen. Man organisiert alles, um ihm eine außergewöhnliche Ausbildung zu bieten, bislang ohne Gegenforderung. Wir haben mal eben 3000 Pfund für diesen Flug hingelegt. Das regt dich weniger auf, als die Sache mit diesem Hogwarts."

„Sprich diesen Namen, solange ich dabei bin, nie wieder so laut aus. Wer weiß, ob nicht noch wer in dieser Maschine sitzt, der mit dieser, ähm, Unsinnsinstitution was zu schaffen hat. Das werde ich nicht hinnehmen. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meinen Tricks. Die mögen vielleicht Kristallkugeln haben und Plopplahopp in der Gegend herumspringen können, aber die Zukunft, so lehrt uns die Quantentheorie, birgt unendlich viele Möglichkeiten. Ich habe dieser Stewardess gesagt, sie soll uns ein Hotel buchen, damit diese Agenten von, Du-weißt-schon-wo glauben, dass wir genau da hinkommen. Tatsächlich buche ich jetzt für uns wo anders."

Richard Andrews holte sein Mobiltelefon hervor, stellte sicher, dass ihn niemand sah und telefonierte mit seinem Freund Bill Huxley in Sydney. Alles konnten die nun auch nicht vorhersehen.

„Und du lässt dich nicht von Aufrufen irritieren. Die warten am Flughafen auf uns, möglicherweise an der Information, damit es unauffälliger geht. Wir aber lassen uns von Bill schon an der Maschine abholen. Da kommen die nicht drauf. Vergiß nicht, die wissen nicht alles über unsere Welt. Ich komme mir schon vor wie einer dieser Aliens."

„Und du meinst, das stellen Sie dir nicht in Rechnung, dass sie nach Sydney mussten, um Julius abzuholen? Langsam glaube ich, die bringen alles fertig."

„Das fehlte noch, dass du noch den Verfolgungswahn kriegst, Mum. - Ah, kuck mal, da draußen fliegt 'ne Hexe auf einem Besen vorbei!" Julius genoss kurz das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern beide zusammenfuhren und aus dem Fenster glotzten. Dann traf ihn die wuchtige Backpfeife seines Vaters an der linken Wange. Julius konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Ohrfeige bekommen hatte, aber so weh wie diese jetzt, hatte die nicht getan. Hinter Richard Andrews erhob sich eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und rief vorwurfsvoll:

„Mann, wenn Ihr Sohn einen Jux macht, brauchen Sie ihn nicht gleich zu hauen. Sie haben wohl Flugangst?"

„Halten Sie sich da heraus", blaffte Richard die Fremde an. Dann sagte er:

„Wenn ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege, bevor wir unten sind, kriegen Sie deine Mum dran wegen Beihilfe zum Mord und du landest in einem Kinderheim. Mach dir das klar und halt den Mund!" Schnaubte Richard Andrews seinen Sohn an.

Die blonde Flugbegleiterin alias Cynthia Flowers kam zurück und verkündete, dass man einen Mietwagen am Ankunftsgebäude bereitgestellt hatte. Wenn sie in Sydney landeten, würden sie einen Plan zum Hotel Sonnenquell erhalten, wo bereits ein Zimmer mit zusätzlicher Schlafcouch gebucht worden sei.

Richard Andrews erhob sich und ging im Gang auf und ab. Dabei kam er auch an der Reihe mit den drei Hexen in gewöhnlicher Kleidung vorbei. Sie unterhielten sich über Melindas Nichte und was sie sich wünschte.

„Sie will als Sucherin bei den Canberra Kangaroos spielen. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich einen Nimbus 2000 für sie besorgen könnte und ... - Geht es Ihnen nicht gut. Sie sind das Fliegen nicht gewohnt. Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei diesen Ruckeldingern. Hier, ich schenke ihnen das. Ist nur ein einfaches Lutschbonbon. Danach geht es Ihnen wieder besser."

„Öhm. Na ja. - Danke!" Meinte Richard Andrews und nahm das Bonbon. Dann ging er weiter auf und ab. Als er wieder zum Sitz zurückkam, las seine Frau in einer Computerzeitung, und Julius blätterte durch ein Naturwissenschaftsmagazin. Er wies auf eine Darstellung eines Eiweißmoleküls und fragte:

„Hast du das schon gelesen. Die wollen Kunststoff demnächst durch spezielle Enzyme entsorgen lassen, dass er zu Brennstoff ohne Chlorverbindungen wird. Das wäre doch was für euch, oder?"

„Ja, das wäre es", strahlte sein Vater, froh darüber, mal über reine und exakte Forschung sprechen zu können. Dann nahm er das Bonbon aus seiner bunten Verpackung und steckte es in den Mund. Julius sah, wie sich sein Gesicht entspannte, und die Farbe wieder zurückkehrte, wo vorher noch Schreckensblässe zu sehen war.

„Hui, das ist ja richtig gut. Hoffentlich sind da keine Drogen drin", meinte Mr. Andrews. Ihm war jetzt richtig wohl, obwohl er keine Bewusstseinsänderung oder ähnliche Begleiterscheinungen erfuhr. Julius nahm das Bonbonpapier und las die winzige Aufschrift „Melinda Buntons Befreiungsbonbon. Enthält nur natürliche Wirkstoffe ohne Auswirkungen auf die Wahrnehmung. Fördert Stressabbau, körperliche Erholung und angenehme Stimmung. Dann standen da noch die Zusätze wie Zitronensaft, Himbeersirup und Traubenzucker. Allerdings war da noch etwas aufgeführt, was Julius seinem Vater lieber nicht vorlas. Es hätte ihn auf befremdliche Gedanken bringen können. Julius warf das Papier in den Abfallbehälter und staunte nicht schlecht, als es sich in Staub verwandelte.

„Hat die Flugbegleiterin dir das Zitronenbonbon geschenkt, Paps?"

„Nein, eine junge blonde Passagierin einige Reihen weiter vorn. Sie will wohl ihre Nichte in Canberra besuchen und unterhielt sich über Sport. Irgendwas mit Suchern und Nimbus 2000. Muss wohl so was wie Baseball sein."

„Da gibt's doch keine Sucher. Muss was typisch australisches sein", meinte Julius. Was er wirklich dachte, behielt er besser für sich.

In Sydney angekommen geleitete Cynthia Flowers die Andrews' zum Ausstieg. Richard half seiner Frau beim tragen der Reisetasche, in der sie für eine Woche Gepäck mitführten. Sie gingen zu einem Ford Transit und stiegen ein, als sei dieses Fahrzeug ein Zubringerbus für Passagiere. Beim wegfahren sah Julius noch mal das Gesicht von Cynthia Flowers. Ob die jetzt betrübt dreinschaute, konnte er nicht sehen, weil sie weiteren Passagieren beim Ausstieg half. Im Moment faszinierte ihn dieser Wettkampf zwischen seinem Vater und einer unbestimmten Zahl von Zauberern und Hexen. Bald würde er wissen, an wen die nächste Runde ging.

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich haben, dass ich dich direkt vom Flieger abhole, Richard? Ich meine, das mit der Einreise für Touristen ging schon klar. Ich muss nur gleich noch eure Pässe abstempeln lassen", tönte der Fahrer, ein braungebrannter Mann mit dunklem Haar und in einen grünen Overall gekleidet, der Julius irgendwie an den Umhang von Prof. McGonagall erinnerte.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, Bill. Ich habe schon zu oft erlebt, dass, kaum dass ich aus einem Flieger heraus war, ich in den nächsten reinmusste, weil mein Chef mich mal eben umdisponiert hatte. Und jetzt, wo mein Sohn nach Eton geht und ich ihn bis zum nächsten Sommer nicht zu sehen kriege, wollte ich ihm noch eine besondere Geburtstagsüberraschung bieten und für eine Woche nach Sydney. Mein Chef hat Wind davon bekommen. Deshalb wollte ich nicht durch den Flughafen. Und sonst, alles bei dir im grünen Bereich?" Wollte Julius' Vater wissen.

„Yep!" Machte der Fahrer des Transits. „Ich habe dir noch nicht erzählt, dass ich eine Lady kennen gelernt habe. Die ist vor kurzem in meine Gegend gezogen, und hui!"

„Erspare mir deine berühmten Romantikabenteuer, Bill. Wie heißt die Klassefrau denn?"

„Aurora Dawn. Echt komisch, eh?" „Morgenrot, Morgenrot! Jawohl, das ist doch was."

„Ich habe sofort gesagt, die Frau muss 'ne Hexe sein oder 'ne Esoterikerin, wenn sie sich so einen Namen zulegt."

„Komm, du alter Ingenieur glaubst doch an nichts, was nicht vier Räder und 'nen Motor hat."

„Und du glaubst an nichts, was man nicht zerlegen und wieder zusammenbrauen kann. Was willst denn du eigentlich mal werden, Julius?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Mathe ist eigentlich nicht so mein Ding, also wird's mit der Physik nichts. In Bio bin ich gut. Vielleicht werde ich Botaniker oder was in dieser Richtung", gab Julius Auskunft. Tatsächlich ging er auch jetzt noch davon aus, dass er wohl in der Pflanzenkunde was anfangen würde.

„Dann kommst du mal wieder her, und wir und vielleicht Aurora Dawn besuchen mal das Outback", meinte Bill in seinem harten australischen Akzent.

„Aber erst, wenn ihr die Krokodile abgeschafft habt", flachste Julius und grinste seinen Vater an. Er freute sich, dass es diesem wieder gut genug ging, dass er über Bills Bemerkung zu Aurora Dawn lachen konnte, ohne wieder zusammenzufahren.

„Moment, mein Mobiltelefon", meinte Bill, als aus seiner rechten Jackentasche „Waltzing Matilda" dudelte. Er nahm das kleine Gerät und drückte die Hörertaste. Dann hielt er sich das Hörteil wie elektrisiert vom Kopf weg. Eine überlaute Stimme plärrte aus dem winzigen Lautsprecher:

„Hallo, Bill, Aurora hier. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich mal zum Kaffeetrinken besuchen wolltest. Hast du deine englischen Freunde aufgepickt?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich weiß aber nicht, wann ich heute nachmittag vorbeikommen soll. Ich muss denen ja noch die Stadt zeigen."

„Dann komm doch gleich vorbei und stelle mir deinen alten Schulfreund vor. Was hast du gesagt ist er?"

„Bürositzer, kein Naturfreund. Wollte seinem Erstgeborenen unsere schöne Stadt zeigen, bevor der in die Schule für angehende Snobs geht."

„Der arme Junge", plärrte es aus dem Handy-Lautsprecher zurück. Dann meinte Bill Huxley:

„Wie ist das, Richard. Willst du meine Neuerwerbung gleich kennen lernen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Bill. An und für sich bin ich nicht der Typ, der einfach so bei ihm fremden Frauen zum Kaffee hereinschneit. - Aber du hast recht. Sag deiner Nachbarin, dass wir gerne mitkommen."

Julius hatte genau gesehen, wie es im Gesicht seines Vaters gearbeitet hatte. Erst dachte dieser daran, dass er nicht wusste, mit wem er es zu tun bekommen würde. Dann hatte er eine beruhigte Miene gezeigt, nach dem Motto: „Bill weiß schon, mit wem er sich einlässt." Dann ein Grinsen, wohl soviel bedeutend wie: „So heftig wie wir herumspringen, kommen die uns nicht hinterher."

„O.K., Aurora. Dann stell schon mal den Kaffee warm!" Verabschiedete sich Bill Huxley und schaltete die Verbindung aus. Er seufzte.

„Meine Güte. Ich habe es ihr schon mehrmals erklärt, dass ein Handy stark genug ist, um selbst Flüstern deutlich zu übertragen. Und die brüllt mir jedes Mal voll ins Ohr. Jedes Mal erwischt sie mich unaufmerksam."

„Aber sonst redet sie in angenehmer Lautstärke?" Fragte Julius' Mutter.

„Ja, sogar schön leise. Ich habe den Eindruck, sie will mir Sachen sagen, die sonst keiner mitkriegen soll. Dann ist sie so leise, dass ich ... Aber lassen wir das!"

„Kommt die vom Land, oder wieso kennt die kein Mobiltelefon?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Scheint so. Manchmal ist sie wie ein Kind, das die Welt entdeckt. Dann wieder ist sie wie eine erfahrene Großmutter im Körper einer Dreißigjährigen, die viel von Kräutern und anderen Pflanzen weiß. Aber ihr werdet sie ja gleich kennen lernen", schloss Bill Huxley das Thema ab.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Als sie in Bills Wohnsiedlung hineinfuhren, spürte Richard Andrews, dass er jetzt unbedingt eine Runde joggen musste. Er räkelte sich und wartete darauf, dass der Transit anhielt. Bill hieb mit seiner behaarten Faust auf die Hupe und sah, wie sich ein Gartentörchen öffnete und eine schlank gewachsene Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren im langen roten Kleid herauskam und ihm zuwinkte.

„Die ist das?" Entfuhr es Julius ungeniert.

„Genau, Burschie", bestätigte Bill Huxley grinsend und hüpfte vom Fahrersitz herunter. Die Andrews' folgten ihm etwas gesitteter und trafen zehn Sekunden später bei Bill ein, der gerade in den Armen der Fremden lag.

„Hallo. Sie müssen Bills Musterknabe Richard sein", grüßte die Unbekannte ohne jede Zurückhaltung den Direktor der Forschungsabteilung einer berühmten Kunststofffabrik. Dieser lief leicht rot an und nickte verlegen. Dann grüßte die Fremde die Frau des Freundes von Bill Huxley und kam schließlich zu Julius.

„Und du gehst demnächst nach Eton, hat Bill mir erzählt? Ich bin Aurora Dawn. Ja, ich weiß, meine Eltern waren spaßige Zeitgenossen, die einzigen Chaoten von Ravenclaw."

„Von wo?" Fragte Julius Andrews belustigt.

„So hieß das Schulhaus, in dem meine Eltern sich kennen lernten. Die waren auch in einem Internat. Aber ich war die einzige aus unserer Familie, die Vertrauensschülerin geworden ist."

„Mein Vater will auch haben, dass ich Vertrauensschüler werde", maulte Julius, der jetzt schon wusste, dass das in harter Arbeit ausufern würde.

„Ach, daran kann man sich gewöhnen, wenn man die richtigen Freunde hat", erklärte Aurora Dawn etwas altklug. Dann winkte sie den Andrews', ihr ins Haus zu folgen, das einen gemütlichen Eindruck machte.

In einer geräumigen Wohnstube, deren Mitte freigehalten war, bat die Hausbewohnerin ihre spontanen Gäste zum Kaffee. Man unterhielt sich über den Flug und die Dinge, die man erledigen wollte, bis Julius sein neues Schulleben beginnen würde. Der Junge verspürte zwischendurch den Drang, sich zu erleichtern und fragte nach der Toilette. Aurora Dawn zeigte ihm den Weg und kehrte dann zu ihren Gästen zurück. Julius erledigte sein Bedürfnis und schlich dann leise durch das Haus, tendenziell in die Richtung auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Dabei kam er in die Küche, die irgendwie altmodisch wirkte. Es gab kein elektrisches Gerät, keinen Kühlschrank, keinen Herd. Julius sah noch nicht einmal Lampen mit Glühbirnen. Er wunderte sich. War diese Aurora Dawn eine Öko-Frau, die alle modernen Geräte ablehnte, weil sie durch ihren Stromverbrauch die Umwelt belasteten? Julius sah ein altes Wasserschiff, einen großen Behälter, in dem Abwaschwasser oder Badewasser erhitzt werden konnte. Er erkannte richtige Waschbretter, ein großes Spülbecken und eine Feuerstelle, in die man Roste zum Kochen oder Räuchern einhängen konnte. Alles in allem ein richtig antikes Umfeld, dachte der Sohn von Martha und Richard Andrews. Dann sah er sich noch die Regale an, in denen Gewürze, Küchengeräte und Geschirr aufbewahrt wurde. Einige Fächer waren verschlossen. Doch Julius sah weder Schlösser noch Riegel. Für einen kurzen Moment gab er seiner Neugier nach und trat an einen dieser Schränke heran. Er las die Aufschriften auf den verriegelten Türen und stutzte, als er von Alraunenpulver, Grünwurzextrakt und Bilsenkraut las. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er hier auch Tollkirschen lesen konnte, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob in den Schränken tatsächlich diese Giftkräuter enthalten waren. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog an einer Tür. Sie widerstand ihm. Dann konzentrierte er sich und ließ einen explosionsartigen Gedanken in sein Gehirn schnellen:

„Geh auf!"

Es klickte nicht, es knirschte nicht und bot keinen Widerstand, als die Tür unter dem leichten Zug seiner Hand aufschwang. Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben, hatte Julius Andrews bewusst gezaubert. Und wie war ihm: Er fühlte sich zwischen grenzenloser Erleichterung und einer Beunruhigung. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihm sein Onkel Charlie mal erzählt hatte, so fühle sich's an, wenn man die erste Liebe erlebt habe. Das konnte Julius natürlich nicht nachvollziehen. Aber etwas ähnliches musste es schon sein. Und noch etwas wusste er: Aurora Dawn war auch eine Hexe. Sie konnte genauso zaubern wie Prof. McGonagall oder Cynthia Flowers. - Cynthia Flowers! Hatte sein Vater sie wirklich abgehängt. Oder war er ahnungslos direkt in eine Falle gelaufen, wie ein Wildtier bei der Treibjagd? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nur nicht erwischt werden, wie er in einer Hexenküche herumstöberte. Er drückte die Tür wieder zu und sandte einen ebenso explosionsartigen Gedanken aus, die Tür möge verschlossen bleiben.

Julius lauschte. Er hörte Aurora Dawn mit seinem Vater scherzen und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihr Reich durchforscht hatte. Langsam zog er sich zurück und suchte sich seinen Weg zum Wohnraum.

„Brauchtest du so lange?" Wollte sein Vater wissen.

„Kein Kommentar", gab Julius zurück. Er setzte sich hin und tat so, als habe er nichts angestellt. Aurora Dawn teilte Gebäck aus. Bill schwärmte von ihrem Kuchen. Der Kaffee ging zur Neige. Die Gastgeberin holte aus ihrer Küche neuen Kaffee. Julius fragte sich, wie sie den wohl machen würde, ohne Kaffeemaschine. War das überhaupt Kaffee, den seine Eltern tranken? Nein, er wollte nicht so sein, wie sein Vater. Er wollte sich keine Gedanken darum machen, was auf ihn lauern würde. So verging die Zeit und Julius Vater wurde immer ruhiger. Offenbar hatte er entschieden, dass die Hexen ihn aus den Augen verloren hatten. Er konnte sich ja nicht vorstellen, dass er gerade bei einer zu Gast war.

Nach dem Kaffee bot Aurora Dawn den Gästen an, ihnen ihren großen Garten zu zeigen. Julius stimmte sofort zu, um seine Geschichte vom angehenden Botaniker Aufrechtzuhalten. Er folgte seinen Eltern und Bill Huxley in den Garten, der ordentlich bepflanzt war. Erstaunt war Julius, dass kein einziger Unkrauthalm aus einem Beet lugte. Dafür wuchs Löwenzahn und einiges andere europäische Wildgemüse in einzelnen Beeten. Richard Andrews interessierte sich besonders für ein Büschel orangeroter Blätter, das aus einem kleinen Topf ragte, der neben einem hohen Vogelbeerbaum stand. Als er näher herantrat, trat die Gastgeberin an seine Seite und warnte:

„Vorsicht, Sir. Die Pflanze ist tödlich. Sie produziert ein starkes Gift, das in der Kräuterheilkunde gebraucht wird."

„Ich bin ein Plastikmensch. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Heil- und Giftpflanzen. Aber dürfen Sie so was hier halten?" Wollte Mr. Andrews wissen.

„Ich habe eine Sondergenehmigung für diese Pflanze, weil ich hier in der Gegend die einzige Heilkräuterexpertin bin, zu der auch Leute kommen, die mit der Schulmedizin nicht so befreundet sind", meinte Aurora Dawn zu Mr. Andrews. Julius hatte inzwischen auch die geheimnisvolle Pflanze erreicht und fragte, was das denn sei:

„Eine Drachenschlafblume", erwiderte die schwarzhaarige Kräuterhexe lächelnd. Julius guckte und dachte nach. Dann sagte er:

„Ich dachte immer, diese Pflanze gebe es nur im Mythos und der Alchemie."

„Auch da", entgegnete Aurora Dawn. Julius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als ob sie ihn nun ebenso durchschaut hatte, wie er sie. Vielleicht war er wirklich genau da gelandet, wo ihn die beiden Hogwarts- Hexen haben wollten. Doch er fühlte keine Angst oder Enttäuschung, dass das Versteckspiel seines Vaters wohl nicht funktioniert hatte, sondern nur gespannte Erwartung, wann ihn jemand direkt ansprechen würde. Seinem Vater schien der kleine Exkurs in Zauberpflanzenkunde nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Er flachste mit Bill über die Parade an und für sich wildwuchernder Pflanzen, die hier offenbar zur Ordnung erzogen worden waren.

Julius versuchte, sich von Aurora Dawn fernzuhalten und stromerte durch den weitläufigen Garten, bis er an einem Schuppen vorbeikam. Die Tür war verschlossen. Wieder siegte die Neugier und die Gewissheit, etwas tun zu können, um die Tür zu öffnen. Julius berührte die Tür und dachte wieder konzentriert daran, dass sie sich öffnen sollte. Tatsächlich gab die Tür nach und offenbarte dem Jungen einen großen Kleiderschrank mit Umhängen, spitzen Hüten und großen Ballroben wie bei einem Fürstentanzabend. Julius sah an den Kleidern vorbei in einen Spiegel, der aber nicht sein Bild zeigte. Er stutzte. Er dachte an die Schauergeschichten von Vampiren, die kein Spiegelbild hatten und fragte sich, ob das wirklich ein Spiegel oder nur eine glänzende Scheibe mit einem Bild dahinter war. Er las auf dem Mahagoniholzrahmen:

„Spiegel Roiretsop". Julius drehte den Namen um und las „Posterior" daraus, was mehr oder weniger „nachher" bedeutete. Ein Zauberspiegel also. Er drehte sich fort und dachte daran, ob sein Bild in den nächsten Sekunden oder erst stunden später zu sehen sein würde. Er entschied, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde, jetzt davonzurennen. Wenn dieser Spiegel wirklich ein Spätabbilder war, würde Aurora Dawn, wenn sie im entsprechenden Zeitraum hereinkam feststellen, dass jemand da gewesen war. So konnte man Einbrecher auch stellen, überlegte sich Julius Andrews und bekam einen heißen Schauer von Schuldgefühlen. Denn jetzt erst war er sich darüber im klaren, was seine Zauberkraft für eine Versuchung bedeutete. Theoretisch könnte er in jede Wohnung und an jeden Geheimschrank dran, egal wie gut dieser gesichert war. Julius wollte gerade schnell aus dem Schuppen verschwinden, als er über etwas längliches stolperte, das leicht zurückrollte und dabei ein Geräusch machte, wie am Boden scharrendes Laub im Herbstwind. Er sah nach unten und entdeckte einen Besen. Na ja, dachte er sich. Das hatte ja auch noch gefehlt. Alle Hexen hatten Besen. Dieser schien zwar in jahrelangem Gebrauch zu sein, hatte jedoch keine Lücken im Reisigwerk.

„Wenn ich tatsächlich mit so was fliegen können sollte, muss ich doch einfach nur neben den Besen treten und sagen ..", Dachte Julius und sagte laut: „Besen hoch!"

Wie von einer Sprungfeder geschnellt richtete sich das Kehrgerät soweit auf, dass Julius mit einem Schwung des Rechten Beins aufsitzen konnte. Doch hier verließ ihn der Mut. Das wollte er nicht ausprobieren. Er drückte den Besen wieder runter und sah zur Eingangstür. Und dort standen zwei Frauen, die er kannte: Aurora Dawn und Cynthia Flowers.

„Das ist ein Himmelsstürmer 8, ein Langstreckenbesen", kommentierte Aurora Dawn den sich gerade zur Seite rollenden Besen. Cynthia Flowers grinste und fragte:

„Willst du überhaupt noch nach Hogwarts, wenn du hier schon alles lernen willst?"

„Ich fürchte, mein Vater wird sich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich dorthin gehe. Denn ich habe rausgekriegt, dass es sehr toll ist, Schlösser zu öffnen ohne Schlüssel. Wenn ich nicht lerne, damit fertig zu werden, ende ich noch im Gefängnis. Ach ne, da käme ich ja auch raus. Aber weiß Bill Huxley, dass Sie, ähm, kein Muggel sind?" Wollte Julius wissen.

„Ahnen ist nicht wissen. Und er ist eher davon begeistert, dass ich Geheimnisse habe, die er noch klären kann", erwiderte Aurora Dawn. Aber du bist ja ein Naturtalent. Meine Küchenschränke gehen sonst nicht einmal beim Alohomora-Spruch auf, wenn ein fremder Zauberer dagegen tippt. Ich habe eine Warnanlage, einen Meldezauber eingebaut, der mir verrät, wenn jemand meine geheimen Aufbewahrungsorte öffnet. Aber dein Vater ist ein echter Ablehnermuggel. Cynthia hat es mir erzählt, dass er fast in Ohmacht gefallen sei, als du ihm aufgetischt hast, dass sie in eine Kristallkugel gesehen hätte."

„Spontaner Geistesblitz. Die Wahrheit hätte er noch weniger verdaut."

„Das wird wohl stimmen", schmunzelte die blonde Sekretärin von Hogwarts. Dann fragte Julius:

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern und Bill?"

„Im Kaffee war ein Schlafpulver, dass sie für acht Stunden ruhen lässt. Deine Eltern werden glauben, das der Zeitunterschied sie müde gemacht hat. Es ist also genug Zeit, die Einkäufe zu erledigen. Cynthia meinte, ich sollte mitkommen. Ich war seit meiner Schulzeit nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse."

„W-Winkelgasse? Ist das eine dieser Straßen, die nur Zauberer finden können?"

„Und Hexen", fügte Cynthia Flowers hinzu.

„Wieso bin ich eigentlich nicht eingeschlafen? Weil ich einer von euch bin?"

„Nein, weil ich in deine Tasse das Gegenmittel in Form einer kleinen Portion Milch getropft habe. Was Muggel bezaubert, wirkt auch auf uns."

„Ach so. Und wie kommen wir von ganz unten der Erde nach England. Bohren wir uns durch die Erde?"

„Nein, wir nehmen Floh-Pulver", erläuterte Cynthia Flowers.

Julius Andrews dachte daran, dass er in diesem Moment zwei völlig fremden Frauen mehr Vertrauen schenkte, als seinen besten Schulfreunden. Er ging mit ihnen aus dem Schuppen. Aurora Dawn zog einen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche ihres Kleides und winkte der Tür damit zu. Sie fiel lautlos ins Schloss und wurde wohl auch sofort verriegelt. Dann eilten sie hinüber zum Haus und gingen sofort in die Hexenküche. Aurora Dawn nahm ihren Zauberstab und beschwor ein Feuer in den Kamin hinein. Cynthia holte aus ihrer immer noch gut sitzenden Flugbegleiterinnenuniform eine Pergamentrolle, überflog sie kurz und sagte:

„Mhmm, das übliche Spiel. Umhänge, den Zauberstab und einen Kessel. Die Standardzauberbücher und die Zutaten für die Zaubertränke. Wirf das Pulver ins Feuer, Aurora!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrer Vorgesetzten, Mrs. Oaktree?" wollte Julius wissen.

„Die steht in Verbindung mit Hogwarts und teilt mit, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Unser Direktor ist sehr amüsiert, wie sich jemand gegen eine einfache Erkenntnis so heftig wehren und doch verhedern kann. Der Zaubereiminister hat bereits angeregt, eine Gedächtniskorrektur vorzunehmen, wenn du in Hogwarts angekommen bist. Aber das wäre dir abträglich, da du ja spätestens in den Sommerferien zurück nach Hause musst."

„Nun, das würde ich auch nicht wollen. Mein Vater sieht die Naturwissenschaften als einzige Glaubensrichtung an und will keinen Zauberer in der Familie haben, der in echt zaubern kann und womöglich andere Zauberer und Hexen zum Geburtstag einlädt."

„So, Leute! Noch mal für alle, die das noch nie oder schon lange nicht mehr gemacht haben. Wir müssen zunächst zur Grenzabfertigung, weil das Floh-Netz nur auf ein Land begrenzt ist. Jeder, der ins Feuer tritt, sagt „Zur Grenze!" Keine Sorge, Julius! Die Flammen fühlen sich ganz harmlos an. Allerdings solltest du die Augen schließen und die Arme fest anlegen, wenn du das Ziel ausgesprochen hast", erklärte Aurora Dawn, als nach einem schnellen Wurf mit einem Pulver die Flammen in der Feuerstelle smaragdgrün aufloderten und bis zur Decke schlugen. Julius wollte schon einwenden, dass man doch nicht in ein Feuer hineintreten konnte, als Aurora Dawn in die auflodernde Feuerwand hineinging, ohne sich etwas zu verbrennen. Sie rief:

„Zur Grenze!" Ein lautes Rauschen, wie eine schnell vorbeirasende Schnellzuglokomotive, und Aurora Dawn war verschwunden.

„Geh einfach in die Flammen hinein, rufe das, was Aurora Dawn gerufen hat und lass dich mitreißen. Keine Sorge! Tausende Zauberer und Hexen machen das täglich. Ankommen tust du immer", sprach Cynthia Flowers auf den Sohn von Richard Andrews ein. Julius hielt die Luft an. Als er in der grünen Feuerwand stand, glaubte er, in einer angenehmen warmen Brise zu stehen. Er rief schnell:

„Zur Grenze!"

Ein lautes Rauschen lärmte in seinen Ohren, und ein mächtiger Sog hob ihn an, wirbelte ihn herum. Julius wagte kurz, seine Augen zu öffnen und konnte nur vorbeifliegende Ausschnitte von Kaminen und dahinterliegenden Räumen erkennen. Dann kam ein Gefühl, wie ein freier Fall. Er spürte einen Aufprall und streckte reflexartig die Arme aus, um sich abzufangen. Zwei starke Arme packten ihn und halfen ihm, aus einem breiten Kamin zu klettern. War er am Ziel?

„Hui, für einen totalen Anfänger haben Sie sich aber gut gehalten", meinte ein Zauberer in den Vierzigern, der einen dunkelblonden Vollbart trug und mit stahlblauen Augen durch blitzende Brillengläser blickte. Er trug einen ziegelroten Umhang und wirkte sehr gut in Form.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich ein totaler Anfänger bin?" Wunderte sich Julius. Dann fauchte es in einem anderen Kamin, und unter smaragdgrünen Funken schälte sich Cynthia Flowers aus einem Luftwirbel heraus.

„Sie wurden angekündigt, Mr. Andrews", antwortete der Zauberer im ziegelroten Umhang auf die Frage des Jungen. Cynthia Flowers nickte bestätigend. Aurora Dawn, die ja als erste abgereist war, saß auf einem Wartestuhl und sah Julius wohlwollend an.

Jetzt erst nahm sich der Sohn eines Chemikers und einer Computerprogrammiererin die Zeit, sich seine Umgebung anzusehen. Er staunte über die gigantische Halle, die wie das Zwischending einer Kathedrale und eines Hauptbahnhofes war. Ab und an fauchte es aus einem der über hundert Feuerstellen, die wohl alle einen Kaminausgang nach oben besaßen. Julius sah Hexen und Zauberer in smaragdgrünen Feuerwänden verschwinden oder aus gerade nicht befeuerten Kaminen herauskommen. Zehn Hexen und Zauberer in ziegelroten Umhängen kontrollierten die An- und Abreise. Julius sah mehrere Schalter, wie bei einem Postamt, über die glitzernde Münzen oder Pergamentstücke hinweggereicht wurden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nichts dabeihaben, was zu verzollen wäre. Dennoch muss ich Sie fragen, ob Sie australische Zaubergegenstände auszuführen wünschen", sagte der Dienstzauberer, der Julius aus dem Kamin geholfen hatte.

„Die Antwort ist nein", erwiderte Julius. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er keinen Pass bei sich hatte. Wenn das hier eine Grenzstation war, von der aus die Hexen und Zauberer in andere Länder reisen konnten, konnte er sich nicht ausweisen. Dies sagte er auch dem Zauberer. Dieser meinte nur:

„Diese Muggel. Immer meinen Sie, für alles Papier- oder Plastikstücke zu brauchen. Das ist hier nicht nötig. Sie legen Ihre Hand hier auf den Tresen, zahlen die Transfergebühr und reisen, wohin Sie müssen. Besuchen Sie die Winkelgasse?"

„So heißt das wohl, wo ich hin soll", erwiderte Julius schüchtern. Cynthia Flowers nahm ihm weitere Schwierigkeiten ab. Sie zahlte eine Gebühr für sie beide zusammen, für hin- und Rückreise. Der Grenzstationszauberer nickte und wies Cynthia Flowers und ihrem Schützling einen freien Kamin. Hier bekamen sie eine Prise Floh-Pulver. Doch Julius fiel auf, dass es etwas anders aussah.

„Das ist die Expressversion mit Drachenschuppen und Harpyienfedern. Damit reisen Sie in drei Sekunden nach England", erklärte der Zauberer, als er Julius fragenden Blick sah. Julius fragte Cynthia, wie viel die Passage hin und zurück kostete. Sie sagte:

„Hin und zurück zahlt jeder vier Galleonen. Wie viel das in Muggelwährung ist, weiß ich nicht."

Aurora Dawn, die ebenfalls eine Hin- und Rückreise bezahlt hatte, trat wieder zuerst an den Kamin, warf von dem Expresspulver etwas ins Feuer, wartete darauf, dass sich die Flammen smaragdgrün verfärbten und trat hinein.

„England!" Rief sie und verschwand mit einem Rauschen.

Julius folgte der schwarzhaarigen Kräuterhexe und spürte, dass der Sog diesmal heftiger war und das Rauschen ohrenbetäubend wie Donner wurde. Noch ehe das Lärmen und das Herumwirbeln unerträglich werden konnten, plumpste Julius schon aus einem anderen Kamin heraus. Aurora Dawn lachte erleichtert, als eine Diensthexe, die in Marineblau gekleidet war, Julius aus dem Kamin half.

„Sie wurden angekündigt, Mr. Andrews. Da fliegen Sie mit einer ruckelligen Muggelmaschine mehrere Stunden um die halbe Erde, um dann innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zurückzukommen. Das hätten Sie wohl nicht geglaubt, wie?"

„Ich muss wohl denken, dass die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen über gute Informationskanäle verfügt", staunte Julius.

Als auch Cynthia Flowers angekommen war, ging es zu einem anderen Kamin. Wieder mussten Sie Floh-Pulver nehmen, in die Flammen treten und „Winkelgasse!" rufen. So landeten sie schließlich in einem heruntergekommen aussehenden Schankraum eines Pubs, der voller Leute in bunten Umhängen war.

„Komm, wir fallen hier auf, wie die bunten Hunde", meinte Cynthia Flowers und half ihrem Schützling aus dem Kamin. Aurora Dawn war auch schon hier und klopfte dem Jungen die Aschenreste von der Kleidung.

„Der alte Tom ist immer noch hier", meinte die Kräuterhexe mit den schwarzen Haaren. Dann sah sie einen großen Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, der in einem rubinroten Umhang gehüllt war und einen orangefarbenen Spitzhut trug.

„He, Markus!"

Der angesprochene, offenbar ein Zauberer, drehte sich um und begrüßte Aurora Dawn.

„Ich dachte, du bist im australischen Busch verlorengegangen", meinte der Fremde. Die schwarzhaarige Kräuterhexe lachte nur und antwortete:

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, wie? Ich habe dort ein gutes Auskommen und biete Heiltränke für Muggel und Zauberer. Die Muggeltränke dürfen natürlich nur aus Heilpflanzen sein, die bei den Muggeln auch als Heilpflanzen bekannt sind."

„Soso, die Lieblingsschülerin von Professor Sprout hat sich auf die Heiltränke spezialisiert. Snape würde sich freuen."

„Das wäre allerdings ein Ereignis", grinste Aurora Dawn. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Markus und begleitete Cynthia Flowers und den baldigen Hogwartsschüler durch den Hinterausgang des Pubs. Im Innenhof suchte Cynthia einen bestimmten Stein in einer Mauer, tippte dreimal dagegen, so dass sich die Mauer auftat und sie auf eine belebte Straße ließ, auf der keine Autos fuhren, keine Fahrräder und keine Inlineskater.

„Das ist die Winkelgasse. Hier gibt es alles, was die Zaubererwelt braucht und vieles, was nur zum Spaß da ist", stellte Cynthia dem vor wenigen Tagen noch als völlig unmagisch geglaubten Julius Andrews die Winkelgasse vor.

„Eigentlich schade, dass seine Eltern so stur sind. Wenn sie hier wären, könnten sie sehen, dass wir ebenso unsere Probleme und Freuden haben, wie sie. Aber wer nicht will, der hat schon", meinte Aurora Dawn.

Cynthia Flowers führte Julius zunächst zu einem imposanten Marmorgebäude, über dessen Eingangsportal der Name Gringotts in goldenen Lettern stand. Julius entsann sich, dass dies die Bank der Zaubererwelt war und erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er kein Geld besaß, um die Zaubersachen zu kaufen, weder normales, noch das für Zauberer.

„Ach, fällt dir aber früh ein, dass du kein Geld hast", grinste Cynthia als sie in Julius' Gesicht lesen konnte, was ihn gerade bedrückte. Dann sagte sie:

„Nach alldem, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, mussten wir den Paragraphen 148 des Zauberergesetzes benutzen. Da steht drin, dass Muggel-Geborene, also Leute, die aus Nichtmagierfamilien kommen, einen Vorschuss aus dem Haushalt für Zaubereiförderung bekommen. Darin ist ein Schuljahr in Hogwarts und die Standardausrüstung enthalten. Und für nächstes Jahr kriegen wir das schon auf die Reihe. Prof. McGonagall war äußerst aufgebracht. Eigentlich haut ein Entwaffnungszauber mit anschließender Objektverwandlung jeden Ungläubigen vom Thron seiner Sturheit."

„Kein Kommentar", warf Julius ein, dem es allmählich peinlich wurde, dass sein ach so erfolgreicher Vater von anderen als Unfähiger angesehen wurde.

„Ich glaube, er wird sich damit irgendwie arrangieren. Mum ist da offenbar flexibler", gab er dann doch noch einen Kommentar ab.

In der großen Schalterhalle von Gringotts sah Julius zum erstenmal richtige Kobolde. Cynthia Flowers suchte mit ihrem Begleiter einen Schalter auf und trug ihr Anliegen vor. Aus dem Saum ihrer Flugbegleiteruniform förderte sie einen Brief mit dem Wappen, das Julius vor wenigen Tagen das erstemal gesehen hatte. Der Kobold hinter dem Schalter las den Brief, den Julius nicht lesen konnte, weil er offenbar mit einer unsichtbaren Tinte geschrieben worden war. Doch der Kobold nutzte ein Sichtglas, mit dem er wohl derartige Botschaften entziffern konnte. Dann nickte er und rief einen anderen Kobold herbei, den er beauftragte, die Kunden zum Verließ 214 zu bringen, wo sie soviel Geld aufnehmen sollten, wie benötigt wurde. Der Kobold nickte und lotste einen selbstfahrenden Wagen, eher eine Kohlenlohre, herbei. Die Bankkunden stiegen auf und fuhren damit in die tiefe.

„Wie tief geht das denn noch runter?" Fragte Julius Andrews.

„Einige hundert Meilen. Unsere Verliese sind gut untergebracht und gesichert", antwortete der Kobold grinsend.

Nach einer schier endlosen Fahrt durch kalten Fahrtwind gelangten sie zu einer Tür mit der Nummer 214. Der Kobold tippte dagegen, murmelte eine Art Passwort, und die Tür verschwand. Sie glitt nicht auf, sondern verschwand.

„Warten Sie hier!" Ordnete der Kobold an und ging in das Verlies. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück, mit einem großen Beutel voller Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen. Cynthia gab dem Kobold eine vorformulierte Quittung, die sie in Anwesenheit des Bankangestellten unterschrieb, mit einer altmodischen Feder.

Der Kobold fuhr sie dann mit der Kohlenlohre wieder nach oben, wo Cynthia Flowers ihrem Schutzbefohlenen erklärte, wie viel Münzen welchen Wert hatten.

„Und wo geht es jetzt zuerst hin?"

„Hmm, zuerst die Kleidung, dann die Bücher, dann der Kessel. Schließlich noch der Zauberstab", legte Cynthia Flowers die Marschroute fest. Aurora Dawn hielt bereits auf die Apotheke zu und lachte, als sie sah, wie viel frischgehackte Alraune kostete.

„Die sind doch verrückt hier, bei dem Preis ist das Risiko des Selbstanbaus ja kleiner als der finanzielle Totalschaden. Ich guck mal, ob ich da drinnen einen Unkrautbremstrank kriegen kann", meinte sie und verschwand in der Apotheke.

Als Julius Andrews seinen Schulumhang besaß, fühlte er sich schon halb in der anderen Welt, in der Videoprogramme und Computerauswertungen nichts mehr zählten. Dann kamen die Zauberbücher.

Das erste, was Julius an dem Buchladen Flourish & Blotts auffiel, war der riesige Käfig im Schaufenster. Er trat näher heran und sah, wie hunderte von Büchern darin herumflogen, offenbar sehr aggressive Zauberbücher, die irgendwie lebten. Sie schnappten nacheinander und schlugen sich mit ihren Deckeln. Vereinzelte ausgerissene Seiten trudelten durch den Käfig. Auf dem Rücken eines Buches konnte Julius lesen „Das Monsterbuch der Monster".

„Die sind dieses Jahr neu erschienen. Aber du brauchst davon zum Glück keines", meinte Cynthia.

Im Laden selbst tummelten sich viele erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer mit halbwüchsigen in Julius' Alter und darüber. Der Verkäufer wirkte so, als müsse er gegen gefräßige Raubtiere kämpfen. Tatsächlich konnte der angehende Zauberlehrling beobachten, wie er mit dicken Handschuhen und einem Spazierstock an den Käfig mit den Monsterbüchern herantrat und sich abmühte, auch nur eines der aggressiven Bücher zu erwischen, um es aus dem Käfig zu holen, ohne dabei von den anderen Büchern verletzt zu werden.

Als Julius das Verwandlungsbuch in den Händen hielt, erinnerte er sich an Prof. McGonagalls Worte:

„... das werden Sie noch lernen, und zwar bei mir ..."

Danach kaufte er den Kessel, wie in der Ausrüstungsliste vorgesehen. Anschließend ging es noch mal zur Apotheke, um die Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen. Cynthia staunte, woran sich Julius alles erinnern konnte. Er schien die ganze Liste auswendig gelernt zu haben und fragte nach, wofür die Sachen alles zu gebrauchen waren. Cynthia musste einräumen, dass sie eine bessere Verwandlungskünstlerin und Quidditch- Spielerin gewesen war.

„Du hast noch genug Zeit, dich durch deine Bücher zu lesen. In Hogwarts läuft zur Zeit eine Schülerin rum, die auch aus einer reinen Muggelfamilie stammt und alles auswendig gelernt hat, was es an erschwinglichen Büchern gab. Die ist jetzt mit der zweiten Klasse fertig."

„Scheint wohl eine Krankheit zu sein. Aber ich werde meine Zeit sinnvoller zubringen, als nur Bücher zu lesen", räumte Julius Andrews ein.

„Das will ich hoffen. Bücher sind was für Leute, die mit ihrer freien Zeit nichts anzufangen wissen", erwiderte Cynthia Flowers. Die Apothekentür schwang auf und eine kleine rundliche Hexe kam herein, die einen Flickenhut und einen erdverkrusteten Umhang trug.

„Ich brauche schnell etwas von der Phytosansalbe. Die Chrysanda erecta hat sich den Feuerstachelkäfer eingefangen. Ich muss ..., aber das ist doch Cynthia Flowers. Haben Sie einen Betreuungsauftrag übernommen?"

„So ist es, Professor Sprout. Der junge Herr hier muss seine Zaubersachen haben. Seine Eltern sind Muggelwissenschaftler. Die hatten nicht das Bedürfnis, ihn auf seinem Weg zu helfen."

„Wissenschaftler. Was glauben Sie, was ich mache, oder Professor Snape oder Professor Flitwick? Unerhört! Ach, Entschuldigung. Ich war zu aufgeregt. ich bin Professor Sprout, Lehrerin und Pflegerin für Zauberkräuter und -pilze."

„Habe schon flüchtig von Ihnen gehört. Mein Name ist Julius Andrews", stellte sich Julius etwas schüchtern vor.

„Die Phytosansalbe ist aus", kam eine genervte Frauenstimme aus einem der hinteren Lagerräume.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr! Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape mir eine entsprechende Mixtur brauen kann. Bis dahin ist die Pflanze vertrocknet."

„Was ist denn dieser Feuerstachelkäfer?" Fragte Julius neugierig.

„Ein gemeiner Parasit, der Pflanzen mit magischen Kräften heimsucht und von innen her ausdörrt, um die Asche zu fressen, die dabei entsteht. Phytosan blockiert den Verbrennungsprozess."

„Oha!" Machte Julius. Aurora Dawn kam noch einmal in die Apotheke und blieb verdutzt stehen. Dann lächelte sie erfreut und grüßte Prof. Sprout. Als sie erfuhr, was die Kräuterkundelehrerin suchte, meinte sie:

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Feuerstachelkäferfraß durch ein Muggelmedikament namens Aspirin in Verbindung mit Fledermausblut genauso gestoppt werden kann. Das Gemisch aus einer Standardtablette und fünf Kubikzentimeter australischem Fledermausblut wird im Kessel fünf Minuten gekocht und in die Erde der Pflanze gegeben. Ich habe das bei einer Springwurzel erfolgreich geschafft. Allerdings habe ich mir einen wirksamen Feuerkäferschutz zugelegt."

„Aspirin, was soll denn das sein?"

„Das hilft bei uns gegen Kopfschmerzen und wird aus der Rinde der Weide gewonnen. Es senkt auch Fieber und fördert die Durchblutung. Wie es der Zufall will, habe ich gerade zwei Tabletten dabei, wenn mir übel werden sollte. Ich schenke sie Ihnen."

„Und das funktioniert wirklich mit Fledermausblut?" Wollte Professor Sprout wissen.

„Wie gesagt, es geht. Australisches Fledermausblut mit einer Tablette dieses Medikamentes reicht aus, um den Feuerstachelkäferfraß zu beenden. Sie verderben sich den Appetit. Das ist des Rätsels Lösung."

„Haben Sie australisches Fledermausblut da?" Wollte die Kräuterkundelehrerin wissen.

„Das haben wir vorrätig. Wird nicht so häufig gekauft", meinte die Apothekenhexe und winkte mit dem Zauberstab:

„Accio australisches Fledermausblut!"

Keine Sekunde später sauste eine Halbliterflasche mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit herbei.

„Eine Sickel pro Kubikzentimeter", sagte die Apothekerin. Professor Sprout warf zehn Silbermünzen auf den Tresen und ließ sich zehn Kubikzentimeter in eine Glasphiole abfüllen.

Die Professorin verließ die Apotheke, Hoffnung und Unglauben im Gesicht.

„Es zahlt sich aus, wenn man beide Welten kennt", meinte Aurora Dawn zu Julius Andrews. Dieser nickte.

„Irgendwas hat das für sich."

„Die wird sich an dich erinnern", meinte Cynthia noch. Julius schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:

„Die wird sich nur an Auroras Rat erinnern. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich, ein Unkundiger, bei ihr so schnell einen Stein im Brett habe."

„Das wird sich zeigen."

Die letzte Etappe der magischen Einkaufstour führte zu Ollivanders Zauberstäbe. Mr. Ollivander trat hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch hervor und sah zuerst die blonde Hexe in der Flugbegleiteruniform.

„Hallo, Miss Flowers. Ich habe Sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sind Sie jetzt wieder bei den Lehrmitteln für Hogwarts zuständig?"

„So ist es, Mr. Ollivander. Dies hier ist Julius Andrews. Er stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie, in die vor 250 Jahren eine Hexe eingeheiratet hat. Das alte Erbe ist jetzt erst erwacht. Dumbledore und McGonagall haben mich beauftragt, für seine Einschulung den Kauf der Ausrüstung zu beaufsichtigen."

„Und nun brauchen Sie einen Zauberstab. Das ist richtig, dass Sie hierher gekommen sind, junger Mann. Wenn sie optimalen Erfolg haben möchten, vertrauen Sie sich den Zauberstäben aus meiner Fertigung an. Denn hier findet jeder Zauberstab den richtigen Besitzer."

„Öhm, oder umgekehrt?" Fragte Julius. Mr. Ollivander erschien ihm etwas weltentrückt, exzentrisch.

„Nein, so wie ich es sagte. Nicht Sie bestimmen den Zauberstab, der zu Ihnen passt, sondern der richtige Zauberstab zeigt sich Ihnen selbst. Darf ich bitte Maß nehmen?"

„Wofür. Ich dachte, die Dinger wären alle gleich lang."

„Oha, ein Maschinenkind. Tut mir leid, das so gesagt zu haben. Aber die Welt aus der Sie stammen, passt die Umgebung den Bedürfnissen an und nicht umgekehrt. Insofern können Sie natürlich nicht wissen, welche metaphysische Koexistenz zwischen einem Zauberer und seinem Zauberstab entsteht."

„Sprechen wir hier eigentlich von etwas lebendem?" Fragte Julius etwas ungläubig. Offenbar missfiel das Mr. Ollivander. Denn er wirkte leicht verärgert als er sagte:

„Offenbar wurde bei Ihrer Benachrichtigung nicht allzu großer Wert auf exakte Erklärungen gelegt. Aber Sie werden sehen, wovon ich spreche. Bitte strecken Sie die Zauberstabhand aus!"

Mit einem sich selbst regulierenden Maßband wurden Armlänge, Fingerabstände, Nasenlochabstand und diverses mehr gemessen. Als Mr. Ollivander zurückkehrte, hielt er zwanzig längliche Päckchen in den Händen und legte sie auf den Tresen.

„Versuchen Sie diese! 11 Zoll, Eschenholz mit Einhornschweifkern."

Und so ging es los. Der erste Zauberstab knisterte beim Probewinken, als wolle er gleich explodieren. Der zweite Zauberstab pfiff wie ein Luftheuler beim Silvesterfeuerwerk. Mr. Ollivander meinte dazu:

„Ihre Grundkraft ist enorm. Eigentlich will sie sofort durch den Zauberstab ausbrechen. Es dürfte sehr interessant werden. Wissen Sie den Namen ihrer Urahnin?"

„Megan McGonagall, wie die Professorin von Hogwarts."

„Ich entsinne mich. Sie war eine großartige Heilerin. Sie übte 70 Jahre den Krankenschwesternberuf in Hogwarts aus und stand im Ruf, nur die Tode nicht verhindern zu können, die schneller als eine Sekunde eintreten. Offenbar hat sich Ihre Begabung über die Generationen aufgestaut. - Probieren Sie diesen Zauberstab. Eichenholz mit Phönixschwanzfeder, 13 Zoll lang."

Julius griff den wohl schon 15. Zauberstab und fühlte sofort eine enorme Energie, die vom Zauberstab in seine Hand, und wieder zurückfloss, wie durch einen Stromkreis. Er wagte gar nicht, den Stab zu heben. Als er es doch tat, flogen sieben bunte Ringe aus Funken heraus und zerstoben in der Luft.

„Phantastisch. Eine derartige Reaktion habe ich bislang nur bei zwei Stäben beobachtet. Offensichtlich harmonieren Ihre magischen Grundkräfte mit dem Holz und dem Kern."

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was Sie meinten und muss mich entschuldigen, Sir", gestand Julius ein und bewegte den Zauberstab erneut. Wieder flog ein bunter Ring heraus und zerfiel in der Luft.

Cynthia gab Mr. Ollivander die sieben Galleonen für den Zauberstab und führte Julius hinaus.

„Den darf ich ja nicht anfassen. Ich fürchte, wenn ich auf jemanden böse bin und nach dem Stab greife, zerstrahl ich den, auf den ich böse bin noch, ohne ein Wort gedacht zu haben."

„Deshalb lernt ihr hier in Hogwarts. Mit der Zeit regeln sich die ungerichteten Energien so ein, dass man nicht beim Ziehen des Zauberstabes schon etwas auslöst. Du steckst eben voller Kraft. Deshalb konntest du auch Auroras Küchenschränke öffnen."

„Unheimlich ist das schon", meinte Julius.

Mit dem Floh-Pulver ging es zunächst wieder zur Grenzstation in England. Von dort aus ging es mit der Expressversion zurück auf den australischen Kontinent, wo letztendlich Aurora Dawn ansagte, wo es hinging.

„Sage „Haus der Morgendämmerung", Julius!"

Julius folgte Aurora Dawn ohne Probleme. Sie fing ihn am Ziel auf, bevor er kopfüber aus dem Kamin purzeln konnte.

„In einer Minute von England nach Australien. Das ist für dich sicher beeindruckend, oder?"

„Ja, ist es", gab Julius zu, als Cynthia Flowers ebenfalls in Aurora Dawns Kamin auftauchte.

Als die drei Zaubereinkäufer wieder in Australien eingetroffen waren, bekamen sie durch das Feuer, das zuvor ihren Transport ermöglicht hatte, eine Nachricht von Lorna Oaktree. Sie berichtete, dass Julius' Ausrüstung wohlbehalten in der Winston-Churchill-Straße eingetroffen sei. Vorsichtshalber habe man das Haus gegen unbefugten Zutritt gesichert.

Als Richard und Martha Andrews erwachten, glaubten sie, wirklich der Zeitverschiebung zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Cynthia Flowers war nach England zurückgekehrt. Jetzt, wo das Schuljahr so kurz bevorstand, gab es noch viel zu erledigen. Julius hatte sich bei ihr für den interessanten Ausflug bedankt.

„Diese Hexen haben es wohl endlich gemerkt, dass sie uns nicht überall hin verfolgen können", meinte Richard Andrews triumphierend. Seine Frau war da skeptischer. Sie dachte daran, dass man Julius wohl nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, bis er eindeutig bewiesen hatte, dass er kein Zauberer sei.

Julius ließ sich von Aurora die magischen Pflanzen beschreiben. Dabei zeigte es sich, dass er tatsächlich der geborene Botaniker war. Denn er vermochte erkrankte Pflanzen, die äußerlich wie frisch ergrünt wirkten, von gesunden Pflanzen zu unterscheiden.

„Ich glaube, für Prof. Sprout wärest du ein idealer Bewohner von Hufflepuff", lobte ihn die schwarzhaarige Kräuterhexe, als er ohne lange zu gucken, alle kleinen Pflanzen in einem Beet herunterbeten konnte. Sein Vater stand dahinter und hörte nur die wissenschaftlichen Namen. Er freute sich, dass jemand seinem Sohn die wahre Wissenschaft doch näher brachte, als die nebulöse Welt mythischer Mächte.

Als am 5. August beschlossen wurde, am nächsten Tag zurückzureisen, nahm Aurora den jungen Julius noch mal bei Seite.

„Dein Vater klärt gerade die Hotelbuchung, die er nicht benötigt hat. Er wird bald feststellen, dass Cynthia kein Hotel für euch gebucht hatte. Vielleicht wird er dann misstrauisch. Aber bis er wieder da ist, biete ich dir an, einige Testrunden auf meinem Himmelsstürmer 8 zu drehen. Die meisten Zaubererkinder lernen schon mit drei auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Und diese lärmenden Luftverschmutzer sind kein wirkliches Fliegen."

„O.K., Aurora! Wenn Sie mich fragen, sage ich nicht nein", meinte Julius. Er hatte schon längst mit seiner Existenz als Zauberer in der Ausbildung Frieden und Freundschaft geschlossen.

Martha Andrews war mit Bill Huxley und ihrem Mann noch mal in die Stadt gefahren. Aurora Dawn hatte ihren kleineren Einkaufsbesen Wolkenreiter 3 aus dem Schuppen geholt und sich neben Julius hingestellt. Julius befahl dem Himmelsstürmer 8, in Aufsitzstellung zu gehen und schwang sich auf den langen Reisigbesen.

„O.K. Nicht zu ehrgeizig. Wir steigen erst ein paar Meter auf. Anfangs ist es immer etwas schwierig, Gleichgewicht und Flugrichtung zu behalten. Aber das ist wie mit dem, was ihr Fahrradfahren nennt. Wenn die innere Wahrnehmung sich eingestellt hat, geht es wunderbar einfach."

Die Kräuterhexe stieß sich vom Boden ab, sachte, dass sie nur einige Meter aufstieg. Julius stieß sich ebenfalls ab und gewann schnell an Höhe. Er drückte den Besen nach vorne, um nicht mehr weiter aufzusteigen. Dann übte er Richtungsänderungen, Flughöhenänderungen und Lageänderungen. Nach einer halben Stunde Technik ging es aufs offene Gelände hinaus. Hier gab es wenige Leute, die ihnen hätten zusehen können. So schafften sie es, eine Stunde lang über das Buschland zu fliegen. Julius bekam ein immer besseres Gefühl für seinen Flug und freute sich darauf, in Hogwarts die ersten offiziellen Flugstunden zu bekommen. Als er nach erfolgreichem Flug wieder landete, meinte Aurora Dawn:

„Ich sagte es ja. Du bist ein Naturtalent. So was darf niemand ungestraft ignorieren. Es ist aber nicht nur wichtig, was du bist und was du kannst, sondern was du daraus machst. Also, solltest du im Hause Ravenclaw landen, sowie Cynthia, meine Eltern und ich, mach das beste für dich und dein Haus daraus. Solltest du bei Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff einquartiert werden, so wirst du immer jemanden haben, der dir hilft, deinen Weg zu gehen. Und wenn du, was ich nicht glaube, bei den Slytherins landest, lass dich nicht von den ach so reinblütigen Prinzen und Prinzessinnen ärgern und nicht zu bösem Denken verleiten. Ich wünsche dir eine erfolgreiche und auch angenehme Schulzeit in Hogwarts."

„Dort wird er nie hingehen!" Knurrte eine höchst verärgerte Stimme hinter Aurora Dawn.

„Ich hätte es mir denken sollen, dass Ihnen und Ihrer Bande von Scharlatanen kein Mittel schlecht genug erscheint, meinen Sohn zu verleiten, sein Leben einem irrsinnigen Ziel zu opfern."

„Wer die Sonne nicht scheinen sieht, der ist bereits blind", stieß Aurora Dawn aus, als sie die wütende Grimasse von Richard Andrews erkannte.

„Ich habe mein Leben dafür hergegeben, für meinen Sohn ein stabiles Fundament zu schaffen. Ich sehe nicht tatenlos zu, wie dieses Fundament durch Geisterbeschwörer und Hexen in den Staub getreten wird. Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss Dawn. Ich ging davon aus, dass Sie wissenschaftlich orientiert sind. Aber das war wohl auch nur ein Täuschungsmanöver."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Oder glauben Sie, die Kenntnis von tausenden von Pflanzen und Kräutern mit magischen Eigenschaften und ihre richtige Nutzung wäre ein Würfelspiel? Lernen heißt lernen. Und das, was Ihr Sohn lernen kann, ist mehr, als Sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben zu träumen wagten. Oder hat man Ihnen das Träumen bereits aberzogen, bevor Sie in die Schule kamen?"

„Mein Traum war und ist es, am Ende meines Lebens sagen zu können: Dafür hat es sich gelohnt." Gab Richard Andrews barsch zur Antwort.

„Dann erhalten Sie sich diesen Traum und werfen Sie nicht alles weg, nur weil Sie eigentlich Angst davor haben, dass Julius nicht sein, sondern Ihr Leben verändert. Das ist es doch. Sie stehen morgens auf und loben sich ohne Worte dafür, was für ein sinnreiches und einträgliches Dasein Ihnen doch vergönnt ist. Da kommen ein paar Leute aus einer völlig fremden Kultur und fordern Sie dazu auf, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, der aber am gleichen Ziel herauskommen wird. Julius ist ein magisches Naturtalent. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass er sich und alles um sich herum zerstört, weil er diese Kräfte nicht beherrschen kann, sollte er zu Leuten gehen, die ihm den richtigen Umgang zeigen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich die Ehre haben würde, eine dieser Wegbereiterinnen zu sein. Denn vor einigen Tagen wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass Ihr Sohn so stark ausgeprägt ist. Wären Sie in London geblieben, hätten Miss Flowers und Miss Oaktree Ihren Sohn und Sie in unsere Welt geführt. So blieb es mir vorbehalten, die grundlegenden Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

„Und was meinen Sie, wird bei meinem Sohn im Abschlusszeugnis stehen?"

„Womöglich Schulsprecher. Spezialgebiet Herbologie und Kryptobotanik. Wenn da nicht noch mehr entwickelt wird. Hinzu kommt noch, dass er bislang der einzige Junge einer Muggelfamilie ist, der es schafft auch ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Wollen Sie, dass er eines Tages die Beherrschung verliert und Sie oder sonst wen aus Versehen tötet? Nein, das wollen Sie nicht."

„Richard, sieh es ein. Ich habe Julius mit diesem Hexenbesen umgehen sehen, als sei er dafür bestimmt. Oder kannst du damit fliegen, Richard?" Fragte Martha Andrews.

„Sicher doch. Das ist doch wohl nichts magisches. Ich nehme den Stiel, schwinge mich über den Stiel, stoße mich ab, und - aurg!" Bei den letzten Worten war Richard Andrews der Länge nach hingefallen, weil der Besen unter ihm auf den Boden geschlagen war.

„Sehen Sie! Damit umgehen können nur echte Zauberer und Hexen. Julius, steig du noch mal auf!" Forderte Aurora Dawn. Julius sah seinem Vater zu, wie dieser sich aufrichtete. Dann sagte er:

„Besen hoch!" Der Himmelsstürmer stieg fast in die senkrechte. Julius schwang sich auf und stieß sich ab. Mühelos stieg er 25 m hoch, drehte einige Schleifen und landete wieder.

„Ich habe auch das gesehen und muss es als Faktum hinnehmen", kommentierte Martha Andrews. Um sicherzustellen, dass kein Trick dabei war, versuchte auch sie den Besen zu besteigen. Doch er blieb am Boden liegen und rührte sich nicht.

„Das ist kein erklärbarer Trick, Richard. Die Dame hat recht. Willst du, dass unser Julius eines Tages wie eine Atombombe ein ganzes Viertel in die Luft sprengt, nur weil er seine Energien nicht freisetzen kann? Miss Dawn hat auch recht, dass du mehr Angst um dein Leben hast, dass du einer einseitigen Forschung geopfert hast. Du willst nicht wahrhaben, dass dein Sohn nicht auch deinen Weg gehen muss, ja nicht einmal gehen darf. Das ärgert dich. Aber vielleicht wissen wir in einem Jahr mehr. Lasse Julius nach Hogwarts. Wenn er dort wirklich Zauberei lernt, kann er es eben auf diesem Gebiet weit bringen."

„Und wer bezahlt das?"

„Das erste Schuljahr ist im Rahmen des Gesetzes zur Förderung magiebegabter Kinder bereits vollständig finanziert, mit Lehrmaterial und Kleidung."

„Und wie viele Jahre werden das?"

„Sieben bis zum obersten Grad. Wenn Julius dann eine Stellung als Botaniker sucht, werden ihm sämtliche Türen offen stehen, in der Zaubererwelt und in Ihrer", erwiderte Aurora.

„Wie sieht die technische Ausstattung der Schule aus? Mein Sohn sollte schon Computerkenntnisse erwerben."

„Elektronik funktioniert nicht in Hogwarts. Die verschiedenen Magiefelder stören die normalphysikalischen Mikroprozesse."

„Dann wird er dort verdummen und vielleicht mit einem Zauberstab herumfuchteln. Und dann?"

„Dann wird er im besten Fall einer der größten Zauberer aus einer Muggelfamilie", wandte sich eine andere Frauenstimme an Richard Andrews. Er kannte sie zu gut. Es war Prof. McGonagall. Er fuhr herum und sah die Hexe in ihrem smaragdgrünen Umhang.

„In Ordnung. Ich sehe ein, dass wenn ich nicht unter einem irreversiblen Verfolgungswahn leiden will, dieses Spiel mitspielen muss. Unter einer Bedingung!"

„Die da wäre?"

„Sie gewähren meinem Sohn Zugang zu allem wissenschaftlichen, ich meine mathematisch und sachlichen Wissenschaften, die es gibt. Sollte ich erkennen, dass er immer weiter hinter dem Stand der Zeit herhinkt, werde ich Sie doch noch anzeigen."

„Bei wem möchten Sie uns anzeigen?" Grinste Aurora Dawn.

„Sie haben recht, Richard. Du landest nachher noch in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt. Also lass sie tun, was für unseren Sohn das bessere ist, nicht, was wir für das bessere halten!" Meinte Martha Andrews. Nun konnte Richard Andrews nichts mehr entgegnen.

So kam es, dass am ersten September eine Abordnung von Muggeln vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross einen Jungen verabschiedeten, der zumindest einige Eindrücke gewinnen konnte, was ihn erwartete.

„und Hogwarts ist doch Humbug", sagte Richard Andrews, als er sah, wie sein Sohn durch eine solide Absperrung ging, gefolgt von hunderten anderer Kinder und Jugendlicher.

tbc


End file.
